História de uma vida
by Linara
Summary: Numa tarde qualquer Nagisa pergunta a sua mãe como tudo começou em sua vida, e Rin volta ao passado para demonstrar a ela suas histórias antigas.
1. Começo

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem_

_Todas as falas em itálico representam o presente, e todas as normas o passado. Eu tentei colocar uma linha para separar, mas o fanfiction comeu ela *-*_

_Rsrs espero que gostem da fanfic._

* * *

**História de uma vida**

**Eu não quero te perder**

_- Mãe! Mãe!_

_- Não grite Nagisa._

_- Desculpe mãe – ela olhou para sua figura materna com um semblante tristonho._

_- O que aconteceu agora?_

_- É o Matt mãe... – se jogou no sofá e bufou – nós brigamos __**de novo.**_

_- Oh filha, vocês são crianças – sentou-se ao lado da filha e acariciou levemente os cabelos da mesma._

_- Você não entende, ele é ridículo, quer me proibir de tudo e todos, o que eu devo fazer?_

_- Querida, eu já passei dessa fase, não tenho muito como ajudá-la._

_- O papai te proibia de muitas coisas?_

_- Seu pai... – ela sorriu sozinha olhando para um ponto fixo na parede, como se pudesse ver o passado nela – ele era, quer dizer, é muito ciumento._

_- Como vocês se conheceram mãe?_

_- Bom, minha filha – hesitou ao tentar lembrar – com certeza foi há muito tempo atrás._

_- Me conta – seus olhos brilhavam – desde o comecinho, adoro histórias assim!_

_- Ok, tudo começou..._

* * *

Um sopro. Tudo começou naquele sopro. Era meu aniversário de onze anos, havia uma grande festinha com todas minhas amigas do colégio, todos meus parentes, menos um, _meu pai._ Eu sentia uma falta tremenda dele e tudo o que queria era ele de volta, mas ele havia morrido há um tempo.

- Faça um desejo querida!

Fechei os olhos lentamente e esqueci de todo o mundo ao meu redor, juntei toda a minha força de dentro e soprei o mais forte que pude. A vela se apagou rapidamente e todos me parabenizaram.

Sentia-me feliz. Apenas isso, apenas feliz, após tanto tempo sem meu pai, eu finalmente sentia a felicidade correndo dentro de mim. Era como se todo o sofrimento pelo qual eu passei tivesse se dissipado e agora tudo o que sobrava era a alegria que eu tinha que aproveitar.

- Mãe, eu posso ir lá fora com as meninas?

- Já comeu todo seu bolo?

- Siiiim – respondi prontamente sorrindo.

- Pode ir querida.

- Ok!

Sai correndo com minhas duas melhores amigas, sentamos as três nas escadinhas na frente da minha casa e conversamos sobre tudo.

- Vocês viram aquela nova banda? A Porc85? Ecaaa, ela é horrível!

- Sango! Não fale assim deles – riu Kagome.

- Vocês são extremamente más, haha – eu sorria claramente e me divertia, até que o vi. O vi de longe. O vi ali parado olhando pra mim. Simplesmente o vi.

- O-oi, meu nome é Tomoya, tudo bom? – seu semblante era extremamente tímido e seus olhos exalavam pureza.

- Oi, eu sou a Rin – sorri – essas são minhas amigas Kagome e Sango.

- Oii – disseram as duas em coletivo.

- É você quem ta fazendo aniversário?

- Sou eu sim, hihi.

- Olha – ele tinha os braços nas costas escondendo algo, até que revelou um presente pequeno, mas de embrulho brilhante e atrativo – pra você!

- Uau – nós três olhamos para o presente, era tão lindo, podia ser o pior presente do mundo, mas certamente a pessoa havia caprichado no embrulho – obrigada.

- Sou seu novo vizinho e feliz aniversário – entregou-me o presente e sorriu docemente.

- Eu adorei – abri com toda delicadeza que pude, não queria estragar, assim que consegui abrir com cuidado, revelou-se ser uma pequena e linda fadinha de porcelana, ela tinha asas roxas com alguns detalhes em rosa brilhante, possuía um vestido azul bebê com vários detalhes em um tom de azul mais escuro, era simplesmente linda.

- Fico feliz.

- Não quer entrar e comer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. Preciso ir. Tchau! – ele saiu correndo como se estivesse morrendo de vergonha, mas não estava tão constrangido quanto eu.

Naquela noite depois que todos foram embora eu não conseguia parar de admirar minha fada, de todos os presentes esse havia sido de longe o que mais me chamará atenção.

- Filha, coloque-a do lado da sua cama, assim poderá vê-la todas as noites.

- Boa ideia mãe!

- Agora boa noite e durma bem – ela me deu um leve beijo na testa, apagou meu abajur, me mandou um beijo no ar e fechou a porta.

A escuridão dominava meu quarto, mas eu não sentia medo, eu só conseguia pensar naquele acontecimento mais cedo, de onde ele havia saído?

* * *

_- Peraí mãe, não é querendo interromper não, mas o nome do papai não é Tomoya, como foi que tudo começou ai?_

_- Você disse que queria ouvir a história toda, desde o comecinho._

_- Espera um minuto! Esse Tomoya é o To-chan?_

_- Sim – Rin sorriu carinhosamente – achei que já tivesse percebido._

_- Uau, você conheceu ele com onze anos? Que incrível mãe._

_- Pois é minha filha._

_- Como o To-chan fez você conhecer o papai?_

_- Você vai ver._

* * *

No dia seguinte o sol invadia meu quarto por completo, minha mãe abriu as janelas e me mandou levantar para meu primeiro dia de aula.

Meu corpo inteiro tremia. Finalmente a quinta série, onde a quarta havia ficado para trás. Garotos mais velhos, matérias novas, professores variados. Tudo isso me assustava de um modo inexplicável.

Desci para tomar café e ver o que estava passando na TV.

- Filha? Vamos querida estamos atrasadas, você não pode se atrasar no primeiro dia.

Corremos para o carro e fomos para minha nova escola, minha mãe me deixou no portão.

- Te pego as três, tenha um bom dia querida.

- Claro mãe...

Eu vi o carro indo embora, me virei e vi milhões de alunos entrando. O que eu iria fazer?

Segui para minha sala quieta, tentava puxar uma característica peculiar de cada um para poder fazer amizades. Entrei na sala de número nove e sentei na primeira carteira da parede e esperei. Vários alunos foram chegando, mas todos aparentavam mais velhos, será que eu estava mesmo na sala certa?

A professora entrou.

- Bom dia alunos, bem vindos a mais um ano letivo. Todos já me conhecem do ano passado, para quem é novo meu nome é Andrea – de repente ela olhou diretamente para mim e meu rosto ficou vermelho de imediato – então temos uma pequena aluna nova, me diga seu nome querida.

- Me-meu nome é Rin Nakamura – tentei sorrir, mas acho que algo assustador saiu.

- Seja bem vinda, de que escola você...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase a porta se escancarou.

- Professora bom dia me descul... – ele entrou bruscamente na sala, mas quando ia se desculpar mirou trinta alunos olhando-o com caras de assustados – me desculpe, e-eu me atrasei.

- Não admito atrasos senhor...

- Tomoya, Tomoya Kimoji.

- Pois bem, não aceito atrasos senhor Tomoya.

- Desculpe novamente.

- Sente-se.

Ele olhou para toda a sala e decidiu se sentar na carteira atrás da minha, passou por mim e me deu um oi silencioso, foi o oi mais engraçado de todos, ele conseguiu ainda tropeçar na carteira do lado da minha e fazer o maior estardalhaço, mas o modo como ele era desajeitado me fazia sorrir.

O dia seguiu tranqüilo, no intervalo nós sentamos juntos e nos demos muito bem, ele se desculpou por ter sido tão estranho noutro dia, mas eu nem liguei.

* * *

_- Mãe eu não acredito que o To-chan pagou um mico desses no primeiro dia de aula!_

_- Eu sempre dou risada dessa história, ele detesta, fala que foi a época nerd dele – riu._

_- E depois vocês viraram super amigos?_

_- Depois? Hmm..._

* * *

Os dias passaram num suspiro e eu e Tomoya ficamos sim super amigos. Minha mãe costumava dizer que ficamos amigos tão rápidos que só faltava tomarmos banho juntos, porque de resto era para onde eu ia, ele ia também.

Quando fez um ano que nós nos conhecemos era meu aniversário de novo, de doze anos, eu estava tão feliz e ele disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim.

Naquele dia eu acordei super cedo, o sol ainda estava saindo lá fora, eu pulei da cama, tomei um banho rápido e desci para ver TV.

- Feliz aniversário querida.

- Obrigada mãe, o Tomoya já veio aqui?

- Querida são sete da manhã, o Tomoya no mínimo está dormindo ainda, porque acordou tão cedo?

- Ele disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim – fiquei com o rosto tristonho nessa hora, porque o tempo demorava tanto a passar?

- Daqui a pouco aposto que ele estará por aqui.

As horas foram passando e eu apreensiva, curiosa, ansiosa, já estava ficando louca, até que ouvi aqueles familiares toques na porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Oii.

- Tomoya! – corri e o abracei.

- Feliz aniversário Rin-chan! – ele me abraçou também, sorrindo.

- Minha surpresa? – meus olhos brilhavam.

- Que curiosa – ele tirava sarro da minha curiosidade.

- Não seja mal – fingi cara chorosa.

- Está bem, vem comigo.

- Já volto mããe!

Corremos que nem loucos para nossa casa na árvore, era onde passávamos a maior parte do tempo.

- Ok, feche os olhos!

- Ta – fechei-os, mas tentava espiar.

- Não vale olhar Rin – revirou os olhos.

- Está bem, está bem!

Após alguns segundo ele colocou em minha mão um pedaço de papel. Ainda de olhos fechados tentei adivinhar o que era, mas não consegui.

- Um papel? – indaguei confusa.

- Abra!

Abri. Era um papel normal, com um ar de envelhecido e com algumas coisas escritas.

_- Certificado de posse de estrela. Ele é valido em todo o mundo. Parabéns você acaba de possuir e colocar o nome "Rin" na estrela mais brilhante do céu – li._

- Eu tava andando na rua um dia desses e olhei pro céu, ele estava lindo e tinha uma estrela bem lá em cima que brilhava mais que todas. Lembrei-me de você. Então resolvi te dar essa estrela, de agora em diante ela é sua e só sua, ah, ela tem o seu nome – ele riu naturalmente.

- Eu nunca ganhei algo assim.

- Espero que tenha gostado.

- Eu amei – o abracei novamente, mas agora permaneci abraçada com ele um tempo – obrigada To-chan, é a coisa mais legal que eu já ganhei.

- Ainda bem que gostou.

Aquele dia se parecia muito ao dia de um ano atrás, pois eu passei novamente muito tempo olhando para aquele papel. Eu possuía uma estrela, foi o presente mais criativo e significativo que eu já tinha ganhado. Sem perceber ao virar o certificado notei que havia uma mensagem pequena escrita no verso.

_- Rin, espero que goste, pois para mim você é a estrela mais brilhante de todas – sorri._ Como ele poderia ser tão surreal?

* * *

_- Mãe, foi a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi – ela ria e seus olhos brilhavam – porque o Matt nunca me deu uma estrela?_

_- Sim querida, foi realmente criativo._

_- O To-chan precisa dar umas dicas pro Matt._

_- Com certeza – ela riu._

_- Vai dizer que você gostava do To-chan?_

_- Filha, eu era nova e passava a maior parte do meu dia com um garoto, impossível não sentir algo por ele._

_- Mas até ai você não sentia nada?_

_- Vou te contar quando foi que eu senti._

* * *

Amanheceu. Não podia ser verdade que eu já estava no primeiro ano do ensino médio. O dia estava radiante, meus olhos brilhavam e minha mente só pensava em uma coisa _"baile de boas vindas"_. Todos os anos era uma tradição que havia um baile no começo do ano letivo para dar boas vindas aos alunos, porém só era permitida a ida de alunos do primeiro ano para cima e dessa vez era minha vez.

Levantei e corri para o banheiro, me arrumei o melhor que pude sem exageros e desci para tomar café, não demorou muito e Tomoya já estava conosco rindo e me assustando em relação ao novo ano.

- Está com medo To-chan? – indaguei enquanto caminhávamos para a escola.

- Claro que não, porque estaria?

- Não sei...

- Você está apavorada não esta?

- Talvez...

- Sua boba – ele zombava de mim e bagunçava meu cabelo– está com o colar que eu te dei, que fofo.

- Foi meu presente de aniversário favorito! E pare de me desarrumar! – tentava pentear meus cabelos com os dedos.

- Eu sei, você me disse – ele riu – você já é linda, não precisa de toda essa lixoagem.

- Haha, não teve graça To-chan.

A semana passou tranquilamente e eu estava amando por completo todo aquele ano novo. Havia um garoto em especial no colégio que eu tinha uma grande queda, afinal ele era lindo, eu tinha esperanças, ele era irmão da minha grande amiga Sango, mas as únicas vezes em que nos falávamos era no corredor.

- Oi Rin-chan.

- Oi Kohaku-sama – corei ao mirá-lo – tenha um bom dia.

E era isso, apenas isso. Porém eu queria mais, muito mais e resolvi entrar para as lideres de torcida só para poder falar mais com ele, uma vez que ele era do time de futebol.

Andando pelo corredor eu petrifiquei, permaneci olhando para aquele enorme cartaz por no mínimo uns cinco minutos até que Tomoya me tirou do meu transe.

- Sabia que você ia paralisar ao ver isso.

- Não diga nada, é incrível, você sabe que eu quero muito isso.

- Você já...

- Não, ainda não, mas ele vai me convidar você vai ver.

- Ele quem?

- Kohaku, dã.

- Ah, claro. O idiotinha do time de futebol.

- Pare To-chan, quero que ele me convide.

- Eu acho que ele vai com a irmã dele.

- Não mesmo – caminhávamos para a sala de aula – Sango me disse que o Bankotsu a convidou, não é demais?

- Se você diz.

- Porque você está estranho comigo?

- Não é nada – ele entrou na sala e se calou por completo.

Na semana seguinte Tomoya mal havia falado comigo, eu lanchava com Kagome e Sango, mas ele não aparecia mais como sempre, ficava longe com seus amigos e não me acompanhava para o colégio.

- Ka-chan o Tomoya está estranho comigo.

- Você acha que é por causa do Kohaku?

- Porque seria? Eles nem se falam.

- É, mas o Tomoya não gosta dele.

Depois do comentário da Kagome eu comecei a pensar e me deitei no chão da casa da árvore e fiquei horas olhando do teto. Será mesmo que ele estava distante de mim por isso?

Assustei-me ao ouvir um barulho e peguei uma vassoura.

- E-eu tenho uma arma e não tenho medo de usá-la!

- Você vai me atacar com uma vassoura Rin? – ele ria descaradamente de mim.

- Não me assuste assim Tomoya – suspirei.

- Desculpe.

- O que faz aqui?

- Bom, é nossa casa da árvore, eu posso vir aqui não é mesmo?

- Ah é, claro que pode.

- Hm.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Já está perguntando.

- Idiota – tentei rir, mas soou falso – Outra pergunta.

- Está bem.

- Porque você está distante de mim?

- Eu não...

- Está sim e não negue.

- Talvez eu esteja.

- E o motivo?

- É idiota.

- Eu sei – ri – quero saber de qualquer maneira.

- Não gosto do Kohaku.

- Que pena, porque ele me convidou pro baile e eu aceitei.

- Aceitou? – ele parecia surpreso.

- Aham.

- Entendo, tenho que ir.

E como sempre ele correu, era uma mania irreversível dele de sair correndo toda vez que não tinha mais argumentos, ou forças para brigar.

No dia do baile eu estava completamente ansiosa, coloquei um vestido veste escuro, com tecido de cetim, ele brilhava e dava um ar de volume, batia mais ou menos no joelho. Era tomara que caia e na altura da cintura ele abria um pouco. Kohaku foi me buscar e chegamos à festa juntos, tiramos fotos na entrada e eu sentia meu corpo tremer.

- Quer beber algo Rin-chan? – perguntou-me carinhosamente Kohaku. Ele possuía uma áurea acanhada, mas um semblante fofo e tímido.

- Claro – sorri falsamente, não conseguia me concentrar.

Olhei em volta e avistei Sango e Kagome, corri até elas e ficamos conversando até Kohaku chegar. Juntamos todos e ficamos em uma mesa, conversávamos quase gritando, pois a música estava alta.

- Tomoya veio Rin? – perguntou-me Kagome.

- Não... Nós não nos falamos desde aquele dia em que discutimos.

- Ele está sendo criança.

- Talvez você esteja certa.

- Que-quer dançar Rin-chan? – gaguejou um pouco, mas me convidou Kohaku e eu não pude dizer não.

Estávamos dançando lentamente, eu sorria para ele, e ele sorria de volta para mim, mas faltava algo, nós não tínhamos nada em comum, não tínhamos nada para falar sobre.

De súbito senti uma mão no meu ombro de leve.

- Tomoya...

- Preciso falar com você, vem comigo?

- Cla-claro. Licença Kohaku, já volto.

Saímos de lá, pois o som estava extremamente alto e fomos para um pequeno coreto que havia ali próximo, subimos aqueles três degraus. As flores entrelaçavam as madeiras do coreto.

- O que você quer Tomoya?

- Eu na verdade queria me explicar, porque sai correndo naquele dia.

- Você sempre faz isso, sempre! – começava a me exaltar.

- Não é assim.

- Não? Toda vez que você não tem mais argumentos ou vontade de me confrontar você corre, com vergonha, ódio, tristeza, não importa o sentimento você nunca encara. Vai sair correndo agora também?

- É o meu jeito, se você não gosta pode sair andando.

- O que você quer mesmo? Porque não gosta de Kohaku? Diga-me logo a verdade.

Seus olhos ficaram distantes, ele entrelaçava os dedos e olhava pro chão. Aproximou-se um pouco de meu rosto, passou as pontas dos dedos na minha face.

- Eu... Não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. Não consigo me imaginar sem você.

- Mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum Tomoya.

- Não que você vá a algum lugar, mas é que eu tenho um medo enorme de te perder.

Foi ai, nesse exato momento, no fim dessa frase que eu tive a tremenda certeza de que eu estava completamente apaixonada por Tomoya. A música soava no fundo e eu o olhava sem reação.

- Você quer dançar?

Segurou minha mão e colocou a outra na sua cintura, colou meu corpo ao dele e me guiava lentamente, eu sentia a música descer por todo meu corpo, eu sentia ela dentro de mim, me sentia completamente feliz.

* * *

_- Eu to pasma – uma lágrima desceu pela face de Nagisa._

_- Porque querida? – Rin limpou a lágrima do rosto de sua filha com as costas da mão._

_- Eu consigo imaginar a cena inteira na minha cabeça. É simplesmente lindo._

_- Hehe, eu passei por muitas coisas com o To-chan._

_- E vocês ficaram juntos depois do baile? – ela sorria._

_- Agora você nem lembra mais do seu pai né?_

_- Ah não, quero saber sim, mas quero saber mais sobre você e o To-chan._

_- Deixe pra amanhã querida, eu preciso preparar o jantar – Rin levantou-se, deu um beijo na testa de Nagisa e seguiu para a cozinha._


	2. Desejo

_Capitulo dedicado a Tally* e Grazi* , pois me fizeram companhia na edição do mesmo, muito obrigada fofinhas!_

**

* * *

**

**Desejo**

_Rin via a televisão com tranqüilidade, era um bom e desencadeado programa de culinária em que estava muito interessada. Porém era fácil perceber que algo estava errado com Nagisa._

_- Não Matt, você acabou com a minha confiança! – ela gritava com o pequeno aparelho de celular – Perdoá-lo? Você fala como se tudo fosse uma grande brincadeira. Vá à merda!_

_Obviamente o celular não tinha culpa, mas ele voou pela sala e se despedaçou na parede._

_- Querida eu não vou lhe dar um celular novo – afirmou Rin._

_- E-eu não quero..._

_Caiu sentada no chão e chorou. Apenas deixou as lágrimas caírem sobre seu rosto e lavarem toda a dor que sentia nesse momento. A mãe não podia aceitar a filha nesse estado. Caminhou até ela, sentou-se no chão ao lado da mesma e a consolou o máximo que pôde._

_O tempo passou devagar e descompassado, falaram sobre tudo, aquele cômodo presenciou mais uma parte da história de uma vida._

_- Mas mãe eu não acredito que ele pode fazer isso comigo, quem ama não trai._

_Subitamente Rin começou a rir alto._

_- Você acredita mesmo nisso?_

_- Por quê? Você acha o contrario? – olhava-a confusa._

_- Acho sim amor, já aconteceu comigo, então imagino que já deve ter acontecido com metade da população._

_- Como assim?_

_- Veja bem..._

* * *

Depois do baile tudo ficou estranho, não um estranho ruim, apenas estranho. Tomoya me olhava com outros olhos, falava comigo diferente, era tudo novo e excitante. Agora que nossos sentimentos foram revelados, pelo menos da parte dele, tudo que eu desejava era um beijo. Como aqueles de cinema em que tudo ao redor sumisse, tivesse uma praia ao fundo e uma música como "Baby I love your way" do Peter Frampton. Era tão completamente surreal e o que tornava o desejo daquele beijo ser cada vez mais perfeito, afinal seria o primeiro de ambos.

- Uau que vento gelado! – eu reclamava enquanto entrava na casa da árvore.

- Pois é...

- O que foi To-chan?

- Como assim?

- Você está distraído, distante, sei lá.

- Eu? To não.

- Ta sim!

- To não!

E foi aquela discussão ridícula por muito tempo.

- Porque você sempre faz isso Rin?

- Isso o que?

- Me enche de perguntas.

- Eu não faço isso.

- Faz sim e ainda por cima exige que eu responda, mas às vezes eu não quero responder.

- Mas...

- Eu só estou nervoso ok?

- Nervoso porque? – sentia-me confusa.

- Eu só quero fazer isso.

Eu só pude ver ele se aproximando e puxando meu rosto rapidamente. Ok, podia não ter a praia no fundo e nem a música do Peter, mas foi mais perfeito do que eu pude programar.

E deve se levar em conta, porque nenhuma ação a dois desse ser programada, apenas desejada e nossa, como eu desejava aquele beijo.

Depois do primeiro vieram muitos outros, parecíamos dois viciados com uma nova droga, porque afinal o amor é uma droga. E eu estava mais que viciada, estava completamente dependente daquele amor que eu sentia por Tomoya.

Em casa eu só olhava para o nada, olhava para a parede e sorria, pois me lembrava de tudo, dos beijos, caricias e confissões.

No colégio nós andávamos juntos como sempre, só que mostrávamos a todos o que sentíamos, eu achava particularmente um máximo andar de mãos dadas com ele.

Estavámos na casa da árvore, vendo um filme de ação meio sem sentido.

- Idiotinha - cutucou-me.

- O que foi seu chato?

- Eu acho que vou ficar de recuperação.

- Ah claro – eu ria.

- É sério.

- Ah... – tentei consolá-lo – claro que não, eu tenho certeza que você recupera.

- É, porque nas férias nós temos que fazer tudo que combinamos.

- Tipo viajar? – apoiei minha cabeça no peito dele.

- Isso, para casa da minha tia e para aquele sítio do qual eu comentei, lembra?

- Lembro sim... – percebi que meu semblante já estava tristonho.

- Porque está desanimada?

- Bom, é que na verdade, minha mãe me disse que nas férias nós vamos para casa da minha avó, nos Estados Unidos.

- Porque você não me contou antes?

- Eu tentei, mas sabia que você ia ficar chateado porque nós fizemos tantos planos, porém não é motivo para ficar triste, porque quando eu voltar nós ainda pode viajar!

- Quando você volta?

- Eu vou ficar um mês lá, ainda teremos dois meses para fazer tudo que quisermos.

- Está bem, sua avó realmente precisa de você.

- Sério mesmo? Não quero que fique bravo comigo.

- Impossível, pode ir insuportavelzinha.

- Obrigada – beijei-o rapidamente – por ser tão compreensivo.

- Claro – sorriu para mim daquele jeito que eu adorava.

_

* * *

_

- Essa de que vocês fala é a bisa Nani?

_- Sim querida, sinto tanta falta dela._

_- Queria poder ter a conhecido._

_- Ela era maravilhosa e foi muito bom ter ido para casa dela nessas férias._

_- Sei bem mamãe – Nagisa olhou-a com malicia._

_- Bobinha, deixe-me continuar._

* * *

Deixá-lo estava me matando, mas era preciso. No dia da despedida tentei não chorar e desejava poder ficar.

- Eu prometo que te ligo todos os dias! – abracei-o o mais forte que pude e deixei as lágrimas caírem.

- Não chore bobinha, eu vou esperar você ligar, e me mande postais! – ele limpava minhas lágrimas e sorria como se realmente tudo fosse ficar bem.

- Pode deixar – eu soluçava e sorria pra ele.

- Venha querida, se não perderemos o vôo! - exclamou minha mãe.

- Está bem! – gritei, beijei-o e corri.

Entrei no carro e me afundei no meu travesseiro, com certeza sentiria a tremenda falta dele, mas para recompensar Kagome estava indo para os Estados Unidos comigo, pois a mãe dela precisava ir a uma viagem de negócios, e deixou ela ir conosco para cuidarmos dela, então ficaríamos um mês inteiro juntinhas.

- Não chore Rin-chan, ele ainda vai estar aqui quando voltarmos.

- Você tem razão Kah-chan, eu estou sendo boba – sorri.

O vôo foi extremamente longo e cansativo, eu quase não me agüentava em pé, mas Kagome estava toda excitada e alegre por estar na América. Chegamos à casa de minha avó pela tarde.

- Vovó!

- Querida! – ela correu e me abraçou tão forte que senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões.

- Como vocês estão?

- Estamos ótimas mamãe, eu trouxe as meninas para te verem nas férias, mas ainda acho que a senhora deveria voltar para o Japão.

- Que isso amor, meu lugar é aqui.

- Se você diz – minha mãe sorriu – onde colocamos essas malas?

- Oh my god, é verdade coloquem lá em cima, vou preparar algo para vocês comerem, aposto que a viagem foi longa.

- Com certeza foi.

Sabe quando você vê aquelas novelas em que as mulheres se reúnem e falam mal de todos? Aquela tarde de chá era igualzinha, quando juntava minha mãe e minha avó nada de bom saia dali.

- Pois é mãe, ela engravidou e virou mãe solteira porque o cara com quem ela estava saindo era um cafajeste.

- Eu imaginava, aquela menina nunca toma jeito – minha avó revirava os olhos, e tomava um pouco de chá.

- Mãe eu e Kah-chan vamos subir ok?

- Pode ir querida.

- Vamos Kah-chan.

Apostamos corrida pelas escadas e subimos rapidamente, quando estávamos no corredor paramos e nos apoiamos no joelho.

- Eu ganhei! – recuperava meu fôlego.

- Mentira!

Ouvimos o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e olhamos diretamente para a mesma, para nossa surpresa de lá saíram dois garotos, um era alto, aparentava dezessete anos e possuía cabelos longos e prateados, seus olhos âmbar penetravam qualquer um, tinha um semblante sério e misterioso, com uma lua roxa na testa e listras nas laterais do rosto. O outro garoto era um pouco menor, devia ter uns quinze anos como nós, também possuía cabelos longos e prateados, com olhos também â que eram irmãos, pois se pareciam muito, esse outro garoto tinha um semblante mais nervoso.

- Olá.

- O-olá – tentei responder olhando-o sem piscar.

- Quem são vocês?

- Eu que pergunto, essa casa é da minha avó.

- Ah então você deve ser Rin Nakamura.

- Isso não é justo, você sabe quem eu sou e meu nome e eu não faço ideia de quem você é.

- Eu sou Sesshoumaru.

- Feh, e eu sou Inuyasha – ele olhou para Kagome e desviou o olhar logo em seguida.

- Essa é Higurashi Kagome – apresentei - Mas afinal o que você faz aqui?

- Meu pai morreu e deixou-nos aqui para que Nani-sensei cuidasse de nós.

- Sinto muito... Meu pai também morreu.

- Feh, como se nós ligássemos.

_

* * *

_

_- Foi ai! Foi ai!_

_- Sim, foi nesse dia que eu conheci seu pai._

_- Mas como Tomoya fez você conhecer o papai então?_

_- Esqueci de contar, quando minha mãe disse que iríamos para casa de minha avó eu neguei, disse que não iria deixar Tomoya sozinho, mas ele foi tão compreensivo quando contei-o que acabei indo, se não eu nunca teria conhecido seu pai._

_- Entendi hehe, continua, quero saber mais._

* * *

Ele saiu andando e entrou em uma das várias portas daquele corredor.

- Aquele idiota ainda está estressadinho – explicou Sesshoumaru.

- Ele é seu irmão?

- Argh, meio-irmão – a raiva era evidente em seu rosto.

Minha avó subiu e nos viu ali parados no meio do corredor com vários pontos de interrogações na cabeça e resolveu explicar tudo.

- Minha pequenina, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha perderam Inutaisho recentemente, eu devia-o um favor, pois ele me ajudou muito, pediu-me em seu leito de morte para que cuidasse deles, e estou fazendo isso, eles moram aqui e estão de férias do colégio também.

- Quantos anos eles têm?

- Sesshoumaru tem dezessete e Inuyasha tem quinze como vocês.

- Entendi.

Sesshoumaru não nos olhava, na verdade seus olhos estavam fixos no jardim lá fora.

- Inutaisho era um grande youkai, após a morte da mãe de Sesshoumaru ele casou-se com uma linda mulher e teve Inuyasha, quando ela morreu em um acidente de carro ele não suportou a dor, e tentou fazer a mesma coisa que Orfeu.

- Orfeu vovó? Da mitologia grega?

- Sim, ele foi atrás do deus da morte Ades para pedir que ela voltasse a viver.

- Nossa e ele conseguiu?

- Não, pois Ades negou-se. Ele desejava muito tê-la de volta e tentou pegar a alma dela a força, então Ades o tirou a vida.

- Como ele conseguiu ir até Ades?

- Eu também não sei querida, mas com eles é tudo fora do normal.

Depois de todas aquelas revelações eu e Kagome subimos para nosso quarto.

- Que surreal!

- Verdade, mas você viu como aquele Inuyasha era bonitinho? – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Não seja atirada, haha – sorrimos.

- Não estou sendo atirada ok? E você que nem ligou para Tomoya ainda.

- Nossa, é verdade!

Corri para o telefone e disquei vários números, logo na hora em que Tomoya atendeu me bateu aquela saudade. Conversamos por quase uma hora e eu contei a ele sobre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Quando desliguei o telefone fui até a varanda, me apoiei na mureta e fiquei olhando para o jardim.

- Era seu namorado no telefone?

Tomei um enorme susto, olhei para o lado e lá estava ele majestosamente lindo.

- Sesshoumaru! Que susto! Era meu namorado sim. Você estava ouvindo minha conversa? Que audácia.

- Haha, você realmente chama isso de namoro? – abriu um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

- Não critique meu namoro, você tem uma namorada por acaso?

- Não.

- Então, seu encalhado – respondi já exaltada.

- Encalhado? Não lhe devo satisfações pirralha.

- O que? – estava incrédula.

- Criancinha – ele me provocava, não só com os insultos, mas seus olhos provocavam em mim o desejo. Desejo de tê-lo para mim, ele era incrivelmente lindo e misterioso.

- Você é um idiota, espero que acabe encalhado ok? Argh! – sai da varanda e entrei em meu quarto. Estava furiosa, como ele podia me tirar do sério assim?

- Porque está tão brava? – indagou Kagome ao entrar no quarto e me ver rasgando um pedaço de papel brutamente.

- Sesshoumaru aquele idiota! Estava ouvindo minha conversa e ainda criticou _meu_ namorado!

- Você está bem abaladinha por ele.

- Eu? Não diga besteiras Kagome, eu amo Tomoya.

- Eu nunca disse que você não o amava.

- Mas eu só confirmei.

- E quem você está tentando convencer a mim ou a você?

- Kagome! Você tá falando o que? Ta toda caidinha pelo Inuyasha, porque eu vi bem em seus olhos.

- O que? Eu nem o conheço. Pare de brincadeiras Rin!

Continuamos discutindo por muito tempo. A noite caiu rápido e Kagome foi para seu quarto, deitei-me na cama e fiquei pensando em Tomoya, como queria que ele estivesse lá.

- Dormir com a varanda aberta é perigoso.

- Percebi, pois criaturas idiotas e arrogantes podem entrar – olhei-o com raiva.

- Heh – olhou-me diretamente – triste por estar longe do namoradinho?

- Porque você me persegue heim? Saia da minha varanda.

- Está bem – ele adentrou meu quarto e sentou-se em um pequeno sofá próximo a janela.

- Saia do meu quarto!

- Mas você disse para sair da sua varanda, decida-se.

- Argh, vá para seu quarto e me deixe em paz ok?

- Claro – saiu devagar e foi embora.

Desejo. Minha palavra preferida, o desejo era uma vontade crescida dentro de si, algo pelo qual você quer, anseia. Você corre atrás do desejo, você venera o desejo. E eu desejava Sesshoumaru, era errado e infiel, mas desejá-lo não era traição.

Naquela madrugada ele me perseguiu, acordei assustada, olhei para o relógio ao lado da cama e eram quatro horas da manha. Havia sonhado com ele, um sonho intrigante e sensual, foi muito estranho meu primeiro sonho erótico.

Depois daquilo não consegui dormir novamente, caminhei até a varanda, coloquei um banquinho lá fora e peguei um cobertor, sentei-me e fiquei lá sozinha até sentir vontade de descer.

Apoiei minha cabeça na mureta e me perdi em pensamentos, quando menos percebi havia adormecido ali fora.

Acordei assustada novamente, olhei em volta e estava em minha cama, mas como havia chego ali? Olhei para o relógio e eram dez da manha, o sol iluminava meu quarto por completo e havia um bilhete colado em minha testa.

__

- Não seja idiota de ficar lá fora no frio,_** pirralha.**_ _– nossa como eu o odiava._

* * *

_- Papai estava deixando-a louca não?_

_- Você não tem ideia querida._

_- O que estão falando sobre mim? – aquela figura majestosa entrou e olhou-as – e porque estão sentadas no chão?_

_- Estou contando a ela sobre aquele verão que passamos na casa de Nani-sensei._

_- Ah sim – abriu um leve sorriso – eu preciso ir, voltarei em algumas horas._

_- Ok querido._

_- Continue mãe._

_- Está bem._

* * *

Desci sem fome, passei direto pela mesa de café da manha e segui para o jardim. Lá me sentei no balanço e fiquei sozinha por algum tempo.

- Você anda se excluindo muito Rin-chan.

- Sinto a falta dele Kah-chan.

- Eu sei, mas você não pode fazer isso com sua avó, ela quer que você entre para tomar café.

- Está bem...

Tentei me animar e fui para mesa de café, conversei com todos e sorri o máximo que pude. Os dias foram passando assim, normais e gélidos.

Quando acordei numa monótona quarta feira percebi que fazia um calor maravilhoso. Estava na casa da Nani-sensei há umas duas semanas já, e contava os dias para poder ver Tomoya e sair daquela tentação.

Levantei-me, coloquei um biquíni e corri para o quarto de Kah-chan, corremos e nos jogamos na piscina.

- E você e o Inuyasha como andam?

- Ah Rin eu preciso voltar, não posso agüentar ficar na mesma casa que ele!

- Por quê?

- Ele é um completo idiota – revirou os olhos.

- E você está apaixonadinha por ele, hihi – sorri.

- Só eu Rin? Eu vi como você olha para Sesshoumaru.

- Para Kah-chan, não é assim, eu to...

Não pude terminar minha frase. Apenas olhei para frente e paralisei, Kagome percebeu e olhou para trás e não pôde se contiver também. Lá vinha ele, apenas de shorts e uma toalha apoiada no ombro. Seu corpo parecia esculpido pelos deuses porque era perfeito, em seu rosto um sorriso no canto da boca ao ver nossas caras de espanto, e minha boca aberta.

_- Melhor fecha a boca porque você está babando Rin – sussurrou Kagome, tirando sarro da minha cara._

_- Cala boca Kagome..._

- Oi pirralha, Olá Higurashi.

- Vai ver se eu estou na esquina – respondi agressivamente.

Ele pulou na piscina e me colocou em completo transe. Eu não poderia ficar mais nem um minuto ali.

- Eu preciso... Hm... Ir, haha – ela saiu correndo atrás de Inuyasha e me deixou ali, sozinha a mercê dele.

Tentei ficar longe e nadava sempre para o lado contrario ao dele.

- Fugindo de mim?

- Eu? Até parece.

- Mas é o que parece. Está com medo de mim?

- Medo? De você? Meu deus como você é comediante – ri alto falsamente.

- Então quer dizer – ele veio se aproximando de mim, e minhas pernas tremiam – que você não tem medo de mim quando na verdade deveria ter?

- Po-porque diz isso? – sentia ele bem próximo e fui andando para trás discretamente até que cheguei à borda da piscina.

- Porque eu posso ser bem perigoso – já em minha frente ele apoiou as mãos na borda da piscina me prendendo e me olhava com malicia.

- Saia daqui, vai nadar vai Sesshoumaru – empurrei-o para trás pelo peitoral.

- Já está assustada? Ou devo dizer que você está tentado ser fiel ao seu namoradinho? – se aproximou novamente e sussurrou em meu ouvido – _do que você tem medo afinal?_

- Certamente não de você – me virei e tentei subir pela borda para sair da piscina rapidamente.

- Acredito em você – ele puxou-me pela cintura, virou-me e segurou meu pescoço – acho que você sente medo de você mesma.

Beijou-me. Nessa hora eu senti meu corpo inteiro tremer e se arrepiar, era tão perigoso e proibido e deixava-me louca, eu poderia morrer quando me esqueço de como se respira, o tempo para, e não há outro lugar neste mundo em que eu preferiria estar, como se tudo em volta de mim estivesse congelado e nada mais importa a não ser esses poucos momentos, porque quando eu estava beijando-o os meus sentidos ganhavam vida quase como peças do quebra cabeça que eu estive tentando encontrar.

* * *

_- Até eu arrepiei agora._

_- Pois é filha – Rin sorria com malicia para a filha._

_- Não me olhe assim, papai era bem safadinho._

_- Ah ele era, muito na verdade._

_- Mãe!_

_- Só comentando._

_As duas riram e deitaram no chão olhando pro teto._

_- E o Tomoya mãe?_

_- Eu me sentia culpada, mas ..._

* * *

Paixão. Não é amor, mas é liderado pelo desejo, é um sentimento avassalador dentro de si, um sentimento consumidor, o amor é estável, a paixão é a instabilidade do desejo.

E eu estava amando Tomoya, mas apaixonada por Sesshoumaru.

- Então quer dizer que você o beijou? – perguntava Kagome estupefata.

- Ele, ELE que me beijou – afundei a cabeça no travesseiro – o que eu faço Kah-chan? Eu amo Tomoya, mas eu estou apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não faço ideia, você é louca.

- Por quê?

- Porque Tomoya ama-te, e você está colocando isso em risco por uma aventura com Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei! Você acha que eu não me sinto culpada?

- Desculpe, mas acho que você deveria dizer para Sesshoumaru que isso não vai pra frente.

- Eu vou...

- Antes me conte uma coisa!

- O que?

- Como foi beijá-lo?

- Haha – ri – nenhum garoto que eu conheci antes conseguiu fazer eu me sentir tão bem e segura, e eu perco meu foco perto dele, o mundo parece sumir. Cara ele beija bem demais.

- Melhor que o Tomoya?

- Hm... Melhor eu ir dormir.

- Não fuja do assunto Rin.

- Sai de mim, haha. Vou dormir, tchau tchau.

Kagome foi para o quarto dela e eu deitei na cama. Olhei pro teto.

- Porque isso só acontece comigo? – disse pra mim mesma.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ah! – olhei pro lado – não me assuste e não entre no meu quarto pela varada seu idiota.

Ele apenas abriu o sorriso no canto da boca que me conquistava e sentou-se na ponta da cama.

- Sesshoumaru, eu preciso conversar com você.

* * *

_- Mããe, você traiu mesmo o To-chan._

_- E eu o amava querida, por isso eu te digo quem ama trai sim, o desejo é algo maior que nós, mas não quer dizer que eu havia deixado de amá-lo._

_- Você vai deixá-lo pelo papai não vai?_

_- Bom..._

_- Estou em casa._

_- Pai, você voltou cedo._

_- Sim, eu ganhei uns ingressos para uma peça de teatro, daqui a pouco, querem ir?_

_- Claro, vamos nos arrumar Nagisa._

_- Mas e a história mãe?_

_- Eu termino depois._


	3. Perdão

Dedico este capitulo a Caroline, ela reclama para ler porque diz que eu escrevi demais já, mas ela sempre me ajuda quando esqueço as malditas palavras, rsrs. Amo-te Best!

* * *

**Perdão**

_Nagisa entrou pela sala calmamente, procurou por sua mãe e a viu pela janela cuidando do jardim. Caminhou até ela._

_- Oi mãe._

_- Oi Nagisa – Rin podava pequenas árvores– tudo bem querida?_

_- Ah... Tudo né._

_- Não senti muita confiança na sua resposta._

_- Eu estou bem, voltei com Matt apesar de tudo, mas ainda me sinto desconfiada._

_- É sempre assim, quem sabe um dia você recupere a confiança nele novamente não é mesmo?_

_- Pois é. Tomoya sabe que você o traiu mãe?_

_- Eu acabei contando._

_- Como assim? – ela se mostrava surpresa._

_- Não consegui viver com a culpa, foi duro, mas eu acabei contando do mesmo jeito._

_- Agora você vai contar pra mim como foi isso!_

_- Ok – sorriu com ternura – venha cá._

_As duas sentaram na grama do jardim, o sol estava forte o suficiente para mantê-las aquecidas._

_- Bom, quando disse que precisava conversar com Sesshoumaru..._

_

* * *

_- Falar sobre o que Rin? – ele me mirava sério, como se soubesse que eu diria algo ruim.

- Bom, sobre hoje mais cedo.

- O que aconteceu hoje mais cedo?

- Não me faça dizer!

- Dizer o que? – olhava-me agora com vontade de rir, tirava sarro de mim.

- Quando você me beijou, seu chato – já me sentia extremamente exaltada.

- Eu? beijei-a?

- Agora você é chato _e_ dissimulado? Eu não posso agüentar alguém assim.

- O que tem sobre o beijo? Você o queria e não negue – seu rosto variava de expressões, eu quase não conseguia acompanhá-lo.

- Não brinque comigo Sesshoumaru, eu amo o Tomoya.

- Nunca brinquei com você e nunca duvidei disso também.

- Então porque me beijou?

- Não tenho que me explicar – ele se levantou da ponta da minha cama, mirou-me com uma expressão indistinguível e saiu por onde entrou, a varanda.

Depois disso não consegui dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar no porque dele fazer isso comigo. Primeiro ele me enche o saco, depois me provoca, subitamente me beija e ainda exige que eu não peça explicações?

Era absurdo. Era ridículo. Era desgastante.

No dia seguinte acordei indisposta, levantei da cama após as duas da tarde e foi somente para ligar para Tomoya. Ao falar com ele a culpa pesava em minhas costas, tinha vontade de contar, de tirar aquele fardo de mim. Sentia uma fraqueza enorme, como se não pudesse controlar essa situação e isso me deixava louca, era algo que não estava ao meu alcance. Kagome veio me chamar para descer, porém não fui, continuei deitada ali.

- Deu pra ficar na cama o dia todo agora? Ta parecendo um vegetal.

- Não lhe interessa, saia Sesshoumaru.

- E agora é agressiva também?

- Você sai do meu quarto exaltado e ainda volta? O que quer afinal?

- Só vim ver se ainda estava viva.

O silêncio pairou sobre o quarto por um momento.

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer o por quê? – suavizei minha voz, foi mais um suspiro do que uma indagação.

- Rin... – ele sentou-se no mesmo lugar do que da outra vez, e mirou-me com uma face que eu ainda não havia visto – apenas aconteceu.

- Ah claro, um dia você acordou e decidiu que ia ser assim.

- Foi coisa do momento – seu olhar era frio e distante.

- Porque você faz isso comigo?

- Faço o que pelo amor de deus? – ele falava mais alto e me olhava de um modo estressado.

- Nada! Saia! – levantei-me e tirei-o da minha cama, fui empurrando-o até a varanda e quando ele já estava do lado de fora a tranquei.

Corri de volta para a cama sem olhar para trás e me afundei debaixo dos cobertores, não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que caiam, eram involuntárias, porque afinal não havia um motivo real para eu estar chorando, somente o fato de que quando eu tive que ouvir a verdade eu desabei. Pergunto-me agora, realmente o que ele fazia comigo?

Ele não se comprometeu a nada. Ele não me prometeu nada. Ele não me deu esperanças. Ele não fez juras de amor. Ele apenas se deixou levar pelo desejo e me beijou, mas então porque eu fazia tanto caso em cima disso? Tentei parar de pensar e apenas dormir, amanhã seria outro dia, outra semana, e depois o fim.

Realmente o outro dia veio com um grande alivio, afinal Sesshoumaru não me olhava mais, não me cumprimentava mais, era como se simplesmente nunca houvéssemos nos conhecido. Depois de duas semanas quando levantei pela manhã percebi que faltavam apenas cinco dias para voltar a minha antiga e tão bem vinda realidade.

- Rin-chan! Nós vamos fazer uma trilha, você vem?

O convite de Kagome era tentador e eu queria muito ir, mas Sesshoumaru também iria e poderia ser estranho, imagino como ele foi aceitar algo assim, era tão cheio de frescuras.

- Acho que tudo bem, vamos.

Peguei uma pequena mochila com alguns suprimentos, nada demais. Andamos por uma pequena trilha por muito tempo, mas logo do começo percebi que não deveria ter aceitado. Em minha frente andavam Kagome e Inuyasha discutindo sobre assuntos aleatórios enquanto ela batia nele, e do meu lado estava Sesshoumaru, porém sem me dizer uma palavra, e eu o mesmo, mas subitamente tudo mudou.

- Será que vai chover? – perguntou-me em voz baixa e olhando para o céu.

- Tenho cara de mulher do tempo? – ironizei.

E foi isso, o maior diálogo que tivemos em duas semanas depois de ter sido expulso do meu quarto. Mas ele tinha razão, começou a garoar uma chuva fraca que nem chegava a ser chuva, mas que refrescava ao cair na pele, algum tempo depois ela começou a engrossar até que chegou a um nível em que doía ao te tocar.

- Vamos achar algum lugar para se proteger da chuva – disse correndo para debaixo de uma árvore.

Não sei se Kagome queria meu bem ou mal, mas ela e Inuyasha simplesmente correm em outra direção e foram para bem longe, onde meus olhos já não os alcançassem mais.

- Eles ficaram loucos? – indaguei.

- Bom, o Inuyasha pelo menos eu sei que tem problemas mentais, vai ver ele influenciou sua amiga.

- Entendo.

Silêncio. Mortal e desconcertante, eu queria mesmo era ter coragem de dizer pra ele que eu o queria, mas não podia ter, explicar pra ele que eu o desejava, mas não podia acontecer nada entre nós.

- Eu sei.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos me assustou.

- Sabe o que?

- Porque eles correram.

- Ah ta, e porque seria?

- Queriam nos deixar sozinhos.

- Isso tava obvio.

Olhou-me. Continuou mirando-me por muito tempo até que segurou levemente meus ombros e foi empurrando-me para trás.

- O que está fazendo? – indaguei assustada.

Finalmente minhas costas tocaram à árvore, olhei-o com medo.

- Você vai mesmo esconder que me quer? – meus olhos se encontravam com os dele em um olhar fixo, porém malicioso.

- Você não é nada pretensioso – tentei desviar o olhar, mas ele segurou meu queixo com um pouco de força. Adorava esse seu poder sobre mim, sua soberania.

- Então você nega?

- Nego.

- Mentirosa...

Beijou-me. Novamente senti-me sem ar, sem chão. Meu fôlego teimava em fugir quando ele me envolvia desse jeito.

- Po-porque você fez isso? – indaguei ainda de olhos fechados.

- Você pode negar o quanto quiser, mas eu a quero.

Os beijos e as caricias continuavam, eu me envolvia cada vez mais, me sentia mais leve. Em meu pensamento só pairavam o desejo de mais, e a culpa por estar sendo infiel a Tomoya. Para mim o tempo parecia não passar, mas quando me dei conta já estava escuro.

- Devemos voltar – recuperava meu fôlego.

- Eu não acho que... – de súbito ele olhou para o relógio e percebi espanto em seus olhos – vamos voltar.

Puxou-me pelo braço e fomos andando lado a lado até a trilha. No meio do caminho eu desastrada como sempre acabei batendo o pé em uma pedra grande.

- AI!

- O que foi?

- Bati meu pé! – lagrimejava.

- Me deixa ver – tirou meu tênis e mexeu um pouco – não está quebrado.

- Desde quando você entende de medicina? Argh.

- Desde sempre, venha – fez sinal para que subisse em suas costas.

- Não mesmo! Eu consigo andar.

- Claro que consegue – ironizou.

- É sério! Olhe – levantei devagar e toquei o solo, logo senti uma dor tremenda estremecer meu corpo e cai sentada no chão.

- Nossa você ta quase correndo heim.

- Idiota. Culpa sua.

- Como isso é culpa minha?

- Não importa, é culpa sua.

- Venha logo, precisamos ir – puxou sem mais nem menos meus braços e me colocou em suas costas.

Seguimos até a casa totalmente silenciosos, mas eu gostava do modo como ele me envolvia com seu corpo. Ao chegar lá me levou até a sala e cuidou do meu pé.

- Obrigada – agradeci envergonhada.

- De nada. Preciso ir.

Sumiu em meio à escuridão do corredor. Fiquei sentada no sofá por algum tempo pensando, até que adormeci. Quando dei por mim estava em minha cama, mas como havia chego ali? Olhei em volta e vi aqueles olhos âmbares me observando.

- Como cheguei aqui?

- Eu te trouxe, você dormiu no sofá.

- O-obrigada eu acho.

- Hm.

Sua presença provocava em mim grande vergonha.

- Você me deixa nervosa.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que perto de você fico um pouco tímida.

- Há – sorriu de canto.

- É verdade!

- Não desacredito.

- Você tem noção de que isso não vai para frente, não tem? – indaguei baixinho.

- Na verdade não.

- O que você quer então?

- Você.

Senti-me paralisar, tentei olhá-lo nos olhos, mas falhei e desviei meu olhar para o chão.

- Eu amo Tomoya.

- Sei disso.

- E ainda sim insisti nisso? Eu vou embora daqui a cinco dias e você sempre resolve me beijar em horas estranhas.

- Eu não acho que o Tomoya seja capaz de ganhar de mim.

- Isso não é uma competição pra ver quem fica comigo, é a minha vida, não faça dela um jogo – senti-me tonta e fechei os olhos.

- Está bem?

- Um pouco cansada.

- Durma, pois amanhã se sentirá melhor – aproximou-se de mim e beijou meus lábios rapidamente, senti-me corar e beijei-o de volta.

- Tudo bem...

Dormi atordoada naquela noite, como assim ele sabia que eu amava Tomoya e ainda iria tentar? E como tem a cara de pau de dizer que ganha do Tomoya? Era tudo tão surreal que eu sonhei com mirabolantes histórias.

- Kah-chan cuidado com as panquecas!

Na cozinha nos divertíamos cozinhando, minha avó apenas ria e dizia que nós teríamos que limpar toda a bagunça que fizéssemos. Era nosso último café da manhã naquela enorme casa, então decidimos extravasar.

- E você e Inuyasha Kah-chan? – indaguei como quem não quer nada.

- Psiiiu! Fale baixo – ela olhou para os lados com o rosto todo melado de farinha e virou para mim – ele... Bom, beijou-me.

- Não brinca! Conta-me!- meu rosto mostrava total espanto.

- Está bem, foi assim – olhava-me um pouco envergonhada.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kagome estava sentada à mesa do jardim totalmente perdida em pensamentos._

_- Feh, agora só fica ai com cara de idiota, tente parecer um pouco mais inteligente Kagome._

_- Não me encha o saco Inuyasha, some daqui vai._

_- Porque ta aqui sozinha?_

_- Porque eu to afim._

_- Porque ta tão estressada comigo?_

_- Porque está me fazendo tantas perguntas?_

_- Só um idiota responde uma pergunta com outra, haha – apontou para a garota e riu._

_- Você não tem mais o que fazer não?_

_- Não._

_- Mereço – revirou os olhos._

_O garoto sentou ao lado da garota e mirou-a._

_- Feh, que dia chato._

_- Então vai embora._

_- Me diz o que você tem vai – ele puxava-a pela roupa e insistia._

_- Sai seu chato! – empurrou-o da cadeira, porém ao cair no chão ele a leva junto puxando-a pela blusa, rolaram um pouco pela grama, mas acabaram com ela em cima dele._

_- Você é um completo idiota Inuyasha! – olhava-o com raiva e deu um soco fraco no peito dele._

_- Eu... – ele se aproximou com calma e beijou-a. Sem mais nem menos. Sem explicações nem desculpas. Apenas beijou-a._

_Fim do flashback_

_

* * *

_

- Estou passada.

- Por quê? – se escondia atrás de uma panqueca.

- Foi muito fofo, haha!

- Não brinque comigo Rin. Isso foi ontem, desde então eu não consigo olhá-lo – corava.

- Mas devia, estamos indo embora daqui à duas horas.

- Você não pode falar nada, você também não olha para o Sesshoumaru, como vai se despedir dele?

Nessa hora eu entrei em um breve devaneio, afinal ela não sabia que estávamos na verdade nos falando bem até demais. Só que parando para pensar no final, dizer adeus parecia terrível.

- Rin? Rin? – ela me acordou do meu transe.

- Oi! Ahn, então eu ainda não sei...

Ele entrou e sentou.

- O que estão fazendo? – parecia intrigado.

- Panquecas para o café da manhã de despedida – respondi prontamente sem olhá-lo.

- Entendo, Rin depois eu preciso falar com você.

- Sobre?

- Depois.

- Está bem...

O café da manhã foi muito alegre e comemorativo para uma despedida, e quando todos já estavam empanturrados e falando mal dos outros Sesshoumaru me puxou de canto e fomos para a sala.

- O-o que foi? – tremia.

- Você vai mesmo embora, não é?

- Ah... Sim.

- Entendo – puxou-me pelo braço bruscamente e envolveu-me em seu corpo.

Foi um beijo brusco, porém com gosto de saudade. Ele foi me empurrando para um canto escuro da sala onde não pudéssemos ser vistos, e ficamos ali por um tempo.

_- Não quero ir – cochichei mais para mim mesma do que para ele._

- Não vá.

- Tenho colégio, preciso voltar, eu não terminei ainda.

- Você ainda tem dois meses de férias. Fique aqui.

Seu poder persuasivo contra mim era gigante, mas sabia que Tomoya iria desconfiar.

- Não posso, preciso mesmo voltar para casa.

Desprendi-me dele e corri para meu quarto, peguei minhas malas tentando ao máximo não pensar na despedida, segui até o carro silenciosa e guardei a bagagem. Minha mãe me obrigou a me despedir de todos, e assim foi um tchau seco sem delongas.

No carro meu pensamento pairava em vários lugares diferentes, só que eu não era a única dentro daquele carro que estava em um imenso devaneio, pois Kagome não tirava da cabeça o fato de que não veria Inuyasha novamente e isso a estava matando.

- Não fique assim.

- Eu realmente estou gostando dele Rin...

- Eu sei como é – identifiquei-me com o sentimento – você superará.

Quando o táxi chegou ao bairro tão familiar para mim, eu mal conseguia raciocinar direito. Ao ver a porta de minha casa, vi também uma pessoa.

- Tomoya! – corri para fora do carro e abracei-o fortemente.

- Como eu senti sua falta – disse ao meu ouvido.

- Eu também!

Ele me ajudou a descarregar as malas para fora do carro e para dentro da minha casa, ficamos conversando por horas naquele dia, e eu estava feliz por ter voltado para casa.

Nas duas semanas seguintes tudo rolou normalmente, sem novidades, mas Tomoya começou a indagar-me porque estava estranha, ou como ele dizia "distante". Não queria dizer a ele que era por causa de Sesshoumaru, mas tive de justificar de alguma maneira.

- Não é nada, sério mesmo, só estou preocupada com o novo ano – sentei e apoiei-me na parede da casa da árvore.

- Você sempre fica assim em começo de ano letivo – tirou sarro de mim, sentou-se ao meu lado e passou o braço me abraçando.

- Pois é...

- Sabe que esse ano é diferente? Sinto que tem algo a mais.

- Po-porque diz isso? – a culpa pairava sobre mim.

- Não sei, só parece.

- Vai ver é porque meu aniversario está chegando, vou fazer dezesseis – tentei sorrir, mas nada saiu.

- Pode ser.

Após um silêncio assustador indaguei subitamente.

- Tomoya... Você já... Traiu-me?

- Eu? Claro que não bobona. Nunca faria isso com você.

- Hm... – meus olhos queriam chorar e minha mente tirar aquilo de dentro de mim.

- Nossa, porque perguntou isso?

- Bom – decidi contar – é que...

- Você não vai dizer que me traiu vai? – olhava-me apreensivo.

- Eu? Não.

- Ufa.

- Quer dizer...

- Você traiu não é mesmo?

- Desculpe-me Tomoya – deixei de segurar e as lágrimas caíram, ele tirou o braço detrás de mim e levantou-se.

- Não posso acreditar que você fez isso comigo – ele também queria chorar, mas parecia que não na minha frente.

- Não foi intencional apenas aconteceu!

- Isso não acontece do nada Rin.

- Acontece sim, você nunca traiu para saber.

- Então você virou expert nisso? Quantas vezes?

- Uma! E já foi culpa suficiente ok?

- Quem?

- Se-sesshoumaru – gaguejei.

- Imaginei.

- Mentiroso.

- Uma só vez?

- Bom não exatamente...

- Foi mais de uma vez? – olhava-me furioso e com cara de espanto.

- Foram apenas duas vezes – menti.

- Apenas? – mirava-me incrédulo enquanto eu focava meu olhar em um ponto fixo no chão.

- Vai terminar comigo? – suspirei.

- Eu não sei, realmente não faço ideia.

Depois disso corri. Se ele podia fugir de mim toda vez que precisava me encarar eu também poderia fugir uma vez dele quando eu precisava encará-lo, creio primeiramente ele ficou surpreso a me ver correndo, depois eu vi que ele chorou sozinho achando que eu não havia percebido. Quando o mês acabou ele ainda não olhava na minha cara, e se olhava para mim sentia que era com repulso. Faltavam apenas mais um mês para o ano letivo começar e eu sentia-me sem forças para lutar, estava tão cansada da culpa, tão exausta de lutar por aquele amor, e ao mesmo tempo brigar internamente comigo por ter me deixado levar a isso, só desejava mesmo que tudo acabasse.

Na primeira semana desse último mês de férias tudo teve uma reviravolta. Eu estava sentada em um balanço, balançando- me levemente de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a brisa bagunçar meus cabelos.

- Oi.

- Oi – reconheci aquela voz e me senti tremer, porém continuei de olhos fechados, não conseguia olhá-lo.

- Como você está?

- Bem eu acho, e você?

- Queria conversar contigo.

- Está bem.

Levantei de lá e joguei-me na areia que estava na frente do balanço.

- Sobre o que?

- Eu andei pensando em nós.

- Pensando o que?

- Que eu a amo e isso não mudou nessas últimas duas semanas.

- Entendo – eu queria chorar novamente.

- Eu perdôo você – disse sem mais nem menos.

- Sério? – espantei-me.

- Sim, afinal você mesma disse que foi só uma vez com Sesshoumaru, e sei lá, acho que não vai acontecer de novo, e também ele está nos Estados Unidos – dizia sem jeito – não vai acontecer de novo não é mesmo?

- Lógico que não, foi ruim o suficiente somente uma vez.

- Que bom – ele veio se aproximou meio desajeitado, como se duas semanas tivessem o feito esquecer como me beijava, mas deu-me um selinho rápido – no final tudo vai voltar ao normal não vai?

- Claro que vai – tentei convencê-lo e convencer a mim mesma, beijei-o.

* * *

_- Então ele perdoou você._

_- Ele me amava querida._

_- Mas mãe você traiu ele._

_- Você perdoou o Matt._

_- Eu sei..._

_- Então, qual a diferença?_

_- E tudo voltou mesmo ao normal?_

_- Voltou, mas por pouco tempo._

_- Porque diz isso?_

_- Quando tudo estava bem algo tinha que vir e interferir._

_- O que?_

_- Foi... – sentiu algo vibrar e levantou-se, tirou do bolso o aparelho de celular – um minuto querida._

_Foi para um pouco longe, e Nagisa podia a ver fazendo gestos com as mãos._

_- Preciso sair Nagisa, aparentemente seu pai precisa de mim._

_- Não mãe, termina a história, me diz o que interferiu – seus olhos brilhavam._

_- Amanhã, está bem? Fique um pouco curiosa – riu, aproximou-se e deu um beijo na testa da garota – cuide de tudo em casa, volto mais tarde._


	4. Surpresas

**Surpresas**

_- Mãe! Onde você colocou aquela minha blusa roxa? – gritou Nagisa ao sair do banheiro._

_- Não sei querida, você quem tem que saber._

_- Manhê, eu preciso dela, vou sair com Matt._

_- Nagisa, enquanto você estava tomando banho ele ligou, disse que ouve um imprevisto e não poderá sair com você hoje._

_- O que? – ela correu até a sala enrolada em uma toalha e mirava a mãe com tristeza._

_- Desculpe querida._

_- Ele fez de novo não é mãe? – choramingou e abraçou-a forte._

_- Não fique assim, você está muito melhor sem ele, você sabe disso._

_- É... Queria poder acreditar nisso também._

_- Se eu te contar o que interferiu a paz entre mim e Tomoya você vai se sentir melhor?_

_- Claro... – afirmou falsamente - eu estava mesmo ansiosa pra ouvir, espera vou me trocar._

_Ela correu para o quarto e escolheu algo aleatoriamente, sentou no sofá da sala com um semblante tristonho e deitou-se apoiada na mãe._

_- Não fique com essa carinha triste – brincou com o nariz da filha – anime-se ok? Tem males que vem para o bem._

_- Você tem razão – forçou um sorriso – continue._

_- Está bem._

_

* * *

_A paz finalmente reinou sobre nós dois, era como se eu nunca houvesse traído-o e nós estávamos melhores do que nunca, brincando e nós divertindo.

- Seu aniversario está chegando bobona.

- É – ri – o que eu vou ganhar esse ano?

- Sur-pre-sa!

- Maldoso.

- Vem cá!

Ele puxou-me pelos braços e beijou-me. Estava completamente feliz e em um relacionamento estável. Em algumas noites, porém Sesshoumaru ainda invadia meus sonhos, mas cada vez com menor freqüência.

Minha vida estava parecendo uma cebola, camadas que vinham e iam. Havia dias em que Tomoya não saia da minha cabeça, mas também havia dias em que morria de vontade de poder jogar tudo para o alto e voar para os Estados Unidos para poder ver Sesshoumaru. Essa minha instabilidade mental estava deixando-me louca. Precisava de um descanso.

- To-chan.

- Que foi? – ele estava de olhos fechados, deitado no chão com sua cabeça apoiada em minhas pernas.

- Falta uma semana para começarmos o segundo ano. Isso não é incrível?

- Claro... Haha.

- Você está tão ansioso quanto eu?

- Na verdade não, queria mais um mês inteiro de férias – riu.

- É, quem dera.

- Você parece meio distraída.

- Eu me esqueci de que minha mãe havia me mandado ir ao mercado, preciso correr.

Levantei-me e sem querer deixei a cabeça de Tomoya bater no chão.

- Desculpa! Já volto – gritei correndo.

Fui rapidamente até o mercado, mas na volta tentei ao máximo andar devagar, precisava de um tempo pra mim, nesses últimos dias Tomoya andava me sufocando cada vez mais, queria sempre mais de mim, exigia cada vez mais de mim, já estava ficando exausta de tantas expectativas.

Em um dia qualquer da semana passada, por exemplo, ele havia me surpreendido com a seguinte pergunta.

- Rin-chan... Quando você estava com Sesshoumaru, teve algo a mais do que nós já fizemos?

- O que? – assustei-me completamente com a súbita questão – do que você está falando?

- Tipo, quando você estava com ele, vocês fizeram algo a mais? – ele cochichava com vergonha.

- Tomoya isso não é coisa que se pergunte.

- Mas eu preciso saber.

- Não fizemos nada – menti.

Isso mesmo. Mentir. Para mim já estava se tornando um hábito, afinal eu passei alguns limites com Sesshoumaru, só que por incrível que pareça não me arrependia de nenhum.

Mas a pressão em cima de mim para não traí-lo de novo, começar um novo ano e fazer dezesseis anos estava acabando comigo.

Então enquanto andava pelas ruas silenciosas eu vi a sombra de alguém conhecido, o mero vulto de cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares.

- Acho que estou mesmo ficando louca – disse a mim mesma.

Cheguei a minha casa depois de muitos minutos, afinal ainda voltei à casa da árvore para enrolar.

- Manhê, o senhor Nikaruma disse que...

A frase não precisou ser terminada, porque as palavras fugiram para tão longe que eu nunca mais as veria de novo. Senti meu corpo inteiro tremer e logo paralisar ao ver a figura dele em minha frente. Seus cabelos prateados estavam mais brilhosos do que nunca, e seus olhos penetraram minha mente sem permissão, tentei dizer a mim mesma "Vai Rin, mexa-se, isso não é nada demais", porém meus pés teimavam em não sair do lugar, e meus braços e pernas pareciam colados ao corpo. Eu estava completamente estupefata por ver ele aqui, no Japão, mas um motivo deveria de ter. Dentro de mim o turbilhão de sentimentos diferenciados me deixava em completo êxtase, era uma mistura gigantesca de felicidade, tristeza, espanto e muitos outros que não possuíam nome ainda, mas que eu, com certeza, acrescentaria ao dicionário.

- Rin? Cumprimente Sesshoumaru querida, ele é nosso convidado.

- Olá Rin – sorria maliciosamente.

Sua voz invadiu meu ouvido seguindo diretamente para meu cérebro e me deixou agora em completo transe. Não conseguia falar e nem parar de olhá-lo, mas algo eu fiz. Corri.

Isso mesmo. Corri para longe, sai porta a fora de imediato andei sem rumo, mas depois fui para um lugar onde eu sei que ninguém me acharia, o colégio. Pulei o muro que o separava da civilização e sentei embaixo de uma árvore. Meu coração batia forte, minha mente brigava comigo e meu corpo o desejava ao meu lado.

O susto me deixou desesperada, lógico que estava feliz em vê-lo, porque nunca consegui esquecê-lo por completo, mas ficava imaginando o que eu diria a Tomoya, e o que ele estaria fazendo aqui. Depois de várias horas eu consegui me acalmar e voltar para casa. Levei uma grande bronca de minha mãe por parecer uma completa idiota na frente de nosso convidado, mas arranquei dela o que eu queria.

- Oh mãe, o que o Sesshoumaru está fazendo aqui no Japão? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

- Se você não tivesse saído correndo que nem uma retardada mental você poderia ter ouvido que ele veio aqui para fazer faculdade.

- Mas porque não faz lá nos Estados Unidos? As faculdades de lá são incríveis.

- Ele disse que tem algo que o prende aqui.

- E o que seria? – sentia-me mais leve, feliz.

- Não perguntei filha, é a vida pessoal dele.

- Entendo, vou para meu quarto, boa noite.

Naquela noite não dormi. Só consegui pensar em maneiras de falar com ele, maneiras de senti-lo. No dia seguinte ainda estava à contagem regressiva de seis dias para as aulas, e cinco para meu aniversário, levantei disposta mesmo não tendo pregado os olhos a noite toda e sai de casa cedo para vê-lo.

- Minha mãe me disse que o encontraria aqui.

- Agora você fala? Ou vai sair correndo de novo? O que deu em você ontem? – ele me olhava enquanto tomava um gole de café.

- Eu... – sentei a pequena mesa onde ele também estava sentado e mirei-o – estava com dor de estômago muito forte, é isso.

- Vejo que ainda mente muito mal.

- Cala boca seu chato.

- Quer tomar algo?

- Não, valeu. O que faz aqui afinal?

- Faculdade.

- Mas lá tem várias faculdades ótimas, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Ver você.

Paralisei novamente, só que dessa vez eu tentei parecer preparada e me segurei para não correr de novo.

- Me ver? – consegui não gaguejar.

- Não ouviu direito?

- Desculpa.

- Porque a surpresa?

- Achei que...

- Achou errado.

- Você vai fazer faculdade do que? – fugi do assunto.

- Administração.

- Hm.

- Pergunte.

- O que?

- O que você quer tanto perguntar.

- Você veio aqui para tentar ficar comigo? – corei.

- Rin – ele se aproximou e olhou dentro de meus olhos – eu tenho noção de limites e de que você tem o namoradinho.

_- Mas então porque eu não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça? – cochichei para mim mesma._

- Por que...

Nessa hora gelei, paralisei ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porque afinal já estava virando rotina essa semana eu parar. Tomoya entrou na cafeteria e seu olhar ficou confuso.

- Rin-chan – beijou-me nos lábios rapidamente – quem é esse?

- Ele, ele, ele, ele, é... Inuyasha!

- O irmão daquele otario do Sesshoumaru?

- Sim isso mesmo – continuei mentindo como fiz a semana inteira, isso já estava mesmo se tornando um mau hábito.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Ele, ele, ele, ele... Veio fazer faculdade aqui no Japão.

- Mas ele tem a nossa idade, como pode estar aqui para fazer faculdade?

- Olá Tomoya, sou Sesshoumaru – mirou meu namorado de cima a baixo e sorriu de canto.

- O que?

"Droga!" pensei. Ele tinha mesmo que estragar minha mentira perfeita?

- Rin! Diga algo.

- Desculpa Tomoya, menti porque sabia que ficaria furioso.

- Você está me traindo de novo?

- O que? Lógico que não, ele chegou ontem e vai mesmo fazer faculdade aqui. Fique calmo e pare de gritar está chamando atenção dos outros para nós, podemos ser expulsos da cafeteira.

- Não me mande ficar calmo. Vamos lá fora Sesshoumaru.

- O que? – ele se espantou.

- Vamos, você não é homem?

- Tomoya! – alertei, mas foi em vão.

Sesshoumaru creio eu que tentando provar algo se levantou, deixou o café em cima da mesa e saiu porta afora junto com Tomoya.

- Você nunca mais encoste um dedo na minha namorada.

- Isso vai ser meio complicado, porque eu vou ficar na casa dela.

- O que? – dissemos juntos eu e Tomoya.

- Isso é verdade Rin?

- Minha mãe não me disse nada sobre isso!

- Mas é a verdade – Sesshoumaru colocou mais lenha na fogueira.

Foi o suficiente para fazer Tomoya pular no pescoço de Sesshoumaru, foi uma cena completamente assustadora, nunca imaginei que o sujeito de cabelos prateados que me tirava o fôlego soubesse lutar, porque ele definitivamente estava dominando aquela luta.

- Parem os dois – eu tentava apartar, porém era sempre empurrada para trás.

Não tive êxito algum, mas também a briga não durou muito, no final os dois caíram no chão, com partes do rosto sangrando e totalmente ofegantes.

- Vocês são duas crianças!

Sai andando sem olhar para trás e caminhei para casa. Nenhum dos dois me seguiu, mas também não voltaram a lutar. Quando cheguei a casa corri para meu quarto e gritei para minha mãe.

- Mãe! É verdade que Sesshoumaru ficará aqui em casa?

- Só por algumas noites querida, ele ainda não conseguiu um apartamento para ficar – respondeu-me da lavanderia.

Algumas horas depois ouvi a porta se abrir e minha mãe se oferecer para fazer algo para _ele_ comer. Não sai da minha zona de proteção em momento algum, só fique ali no meu quarto o maior tempo possível.

* * *

_- Ele vem dos Estados Unidos para ficar com você e você ainda sim fica com Tomoya mãe? Estou confusa._

_- Filha eu amava Tomoya, e desejava Sesshoumaru, é diferente._

_- Mas você também estava apaixonada por ele._

_- Sim, é verdade, mas não poderia jogar a estabilidade pro ar e ficar com o instável._

_- Como assim?_

_- Tomoya era certeza, Sesshoumaru era uma aventura sem certezas._

_- Mas era o que você queria, e ele interferiu em sua paz._

_- Isso mesmo._

_- Como Tomoya reagiu depois da briga?_

_- Bom._

_

* * *

_Na manhã seguinte quando todos ainda estavam dormindo escapei de casa e fui para a casa da árvore. Entrei, abri um pequeno armarinho que tínhamos lá e peguei um cobertor, era muito cedo então tirei um cochilo. Por volta de umas quatro horas depois que eu havia chego ali Tomoya apareceu.

- Rin? O que faz aqui?

- Vim falar com você – esfregava os olhos – não fique bravo, por favor, eu não estava fazendo nada.

- Tudo bem, você tem razão eu agi como uma criança.

- Está tudo bem entre nós então? – bocejei.

- Não exatamente.

- Como assim?

- Não o quero lá.

- É só por algumas noites Tomoya, até ele arrumar um lugar para ficar, confie em mim.

- Eu confio em você, só não confio _nele_.

- Fique tranqüilo, eu não vou ficar em casa o máximo de tempo possível.

E cumpri, voltei para casa somente as oito da noite e menti de que não estava com fome, corri para meu quarto e tranquei-o, só mais algumas noites agüentando aquilo e tudo voltaria ao normal. Ou não.

- Rin – bateu em minha porta por volta das uma da madrugada.

- Estou dormindo Sesshoumaru, vá dar uma volta.

- Abra!

Hesitei. Toquei na maçaneta inúmeras vezes até me decidir por abrir uma brechinha.

- O que você quer? É tarde.

- Abra.

- Está bem – abri. Ele entrou e sentou no meu sofá – o que quer? Seja rápido.

- Anda me evitando?

- Claro. Meu namorado não me deixa mais em paz, por sua causa.

Ele se levantou do nada e caminhou até mim, foi empurrando-me para trás apenas com o poder de seus olhos até que senti a porta bater em minhas costas.

- O que está fazendo? Saia daqui.

Colocou os braços atrás de mim e subitamente trancou a porta.

- Pare Sesshoumaru, saia!

Eu mandava-o sair, parar, se afastar, porém meu corpo não mexia, era como se eu mandasse, mas logicamente o que eu queria era que ele continuasse, ele percebeu isso.

* * *

_- Meu deus, que cena Hot, o que aconteceu mãe? – possuía um semblante malicioso._

_- Essa parte é proibida para menores._

_- Ah para, conta logo._

_- Não fizemos nada – riu._

_- Até parece!_

_- Estou falando sério bobinha, veja bem._

_

* * *

_- Saia de perto de mim – escondi meu rosto.

- Não vou beijá-la.

- O que? – espantei-me.

- Não farei nada que você não queira, não tenho esse direito, se for para ficar com você, será somente quando você sentir, com certeza, de que é isso que você quer.

- Está falando sério?

- Claro.

Caminhei até minha cama e me joguei nela. Ele veio atrás de mim e deitou-se do meu lado, puxou meu corpo para perto do dele, e apoiou minha cabeça em seu peitoral.

- Podemos conversar? – indaguei.

- Se é isso que você quer.

- Ok.

Passei boa parte da madrugada conversando com ele, foi o melhor dialogo que já tivemos e eu tinha certeza, era preciso tomar uma decisão, eu escolhi Tomoya, mas não poderia ficar sentindo essa atração imensa por ele.

Na manhã seguinte ele fugiu do meu quarto logo cedo pela manhã, para que minha mãe não o visse lá. Eu e ela saímos para comprar materiais escolares e bater um papo.

Quando voltei Tomoya me chamou para vermos um filme na casa da árvore e eu consegui me manter normal, sem distância ou falas estranhas.

- Rin-chan.

- Fala To-chan – prestava atenção no filme.

- Você se sente bem comigo? – brincava com meus cabelos.

- Claro.

- Você pensa em sexo entre nós?

- O que? – assustei-me e perdi minha concentração do filme – do que está falando?

- Você se sente segura comigo para esse tipo de intimidade?

- Bom, eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso.

E o assunto morreu ali, ele continuou vendo o filme, mas eu nessa hora só conseguia pensar em "Será que Sesshoumaru era virgem?".

Quando voltei para casa naquela noite não consegui segurar a curiosidade.

- Psiiu.

- O que quer Rin?

_- Você vai vir dormir comigo de novo? – cochichei para ele e fiz cara de coitada._

- Isso não pode acontecer todo dia.

- Por favor!

- Está bem, mais tarde eu passo ai.

Realmente quando bateu uma e meia da madrugada ele entrou e trancou a porta, deitou comigo de novo e me abraçou mais forte, no meio de uma conversa sem interesse tive que perguntar.

- Sesshy posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Não me chame assim pirralha.

- Cala boca! – dei um soco fraco no peito dele.

- Pergunte logo.

- Você é virgem? – senti meu rosto corar por completo.

Ele riu descaradamente, foi à risada mais sincera que já vi vindo dele.

- Porque quer saber?

- Fiquei curiosa.

- Acha que vou abusar de você?

- Lógico que não, você não é nem louco.

- Ah não? – segurou meu queixo e aproximou meus lábios aos seus, tão pertos que eu podia sentir sua respiração se misturando com a minha.

- Pare – empurrei-o para trás, mas meu corpo tremeu – é sério, você é?

- Não.

- E...

- Você quer saber com quem, quando e como foi?

- Siiim – corei novamente.

- Não vou dizer.

- Diga, por favor!

- Eu tinha quinze, foi com uma garota aleatória e foi comum, é tudo que você precisa saber – ele mentiu. Havia ocorrido com quinze, porém a garota não era aleatória e sim especial, e foi importante.

- Mentiroso, conte-me.

- Está bem, eu tinha quinze anos e era completamente apaixonado por Anane, era minha namorada e eu era louco por ela, um dia qualquer nós dois estávamos na minha casa e acabou aconteceu.

- Então foi mesmo especial?

- Foi... – admitiu com muito esforço – você... Lembra-me ela.

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio, mas meu rosto queimava de tanta vergonha que sentia.

- Você pretende fazer com Tomoya?

- Claro que não! Sou muito nova.

- Você vai fazer dezesseis anos, e idade não importa.

- Para mim sim.

- Faça o que você sentir vontade.

E até o dia do meu aniversário tudo foi assim, ele batia em meu quarto de madrugada e dormíamos juntos, a última semana de férias havia virado minha vida de cabeça para baixo.

* * *

_- Você e o papai heim mãe, são dois safadinhos – riu._

_- Nagisa! Eu era muito inocente, e nunca fiz depravações com seu pai._

_- Por enquanto, pelo curso que a história segue não vai demorar muito._

_- Deixe de ser boba!_

_O telefone tocou de súbito e assustou as duas._

_- Alô? – atendeu Rin – Nagisa querida, é para você, é o Matt._

_- Diga que não estou._

_- Atenda, deixe claro para ele._

_- Está bem, vou atender no quarto._

_Ela correu até lá e pegou o telefone, conversou com Matt por tanto tempo que acabou esquecendo-se de voltar para ouvir o resto da história, e Rin foi para a cozinha sem lembrá-la._


	5. Dezesseis

_Dedico esse capitulo a todos que me apoiaram, todas as reviews (ps: foram 4 kkkk)._

_O apoio de vocês é tudo para mim, aproveitem._

_

* * *

_**Dezesseis**

_Na semana seguinte tudo era flores. Nagisa estava completamente bem com Matt apesar dos pesares._

_- Oh mãe, eu nem ouvi o resto da história né? - entrou no quarto da figura materna.  
_

_- Na verdade você nunca mais perguntou, então deduzi que você já tinha ouvido suficiente._

_- Credo mãe, continua vai! – ela sentou na cama da mãe e a observava arrumar o guarda roupa._

_- Onde parei?_

_- No seu aniversário de dezesseis._

_- É verdade... Bom._

_

* * *

_No dia do meu aniversário eu acordei em completo êxtase. Eu tinha dezesseis. Eu estava crescendo afinal. Olhei para o lado e mirei aqueles incríveis cabelos prateados e a serenidade em que Sesshoumaru dormia, e então não quis levantar. Apenas fiquei olhando-o por algum tempo.

- Estou acordado sabe?

O susto foi enorme e tentei me acalmar antes que ele percebesse.

- Nossa, eu achei que estava dormindo seu idiota.

- Eu não gosto de ficar de olhos abertos.

- Porque não me acordou?

- Tenho educação pirralha.

- Argh!

- E também, queria ser o primeiro.

Ele abriu os olhos finalmente e olhou-me com ternura pela primeira vez, se virou para ficar de frente a mim e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, ficou mirando-me por tanto tempo que eu comecei a ficar vermelha.

- Pare de me olhar – corei.

- Feliz aniversário pirralha - sorriu de canto.

- O-obrigada.

Sua outra mão acariciou meu rosto assustando-me com o toque. Como eu queria beijá-lo agora. Desejava agarrá-lo, mas meu medo de perder Tomoya falou mais alto.

- Vou tomar banho.

Sai correndo da cama e tranquei-me no banheiro, agachei no chão e fiquei imaginando até quando eu teria que agüentar essa tentação, pois Sesshoumaru estava demorando um século para arranjar um apartamento para ficar.

Tomei um longo e demorado banho. Cantei. Dancei. Conversei comigo mesma. E no final decidi descer logo. Tomei café da manhã discutindo com Sesshoumaru sobre a situação das criançinhas na África. Na verdade não lembro realmente como chegamos a um assunto como esse, mas sei que queria enfocá-lo naquele momento.

Sai de casa e corri para a casa da árvore, procurei por Tomoya em toda parte, mas não o encontrei. Fiquei um pouco chateada porque todos os anos ele sempre era o primeiro a me desejar felicidades e esse ano nem o vi. Voltei para casa desconsolada, bufei, sentei no sofá e liguei a TV.

- Aff.

- O que foi nanica? – perguntou-me Sesshoumaru, enquanto estava sentado à mesa de jantar mexendo em alguns papéis.

- Nada.

- Ah claro, aposto que está assim por causa daquele To-alguma coisa.

- Não me enche Sesshoumaru.

- Chegou àquela época do mês?

Pronto. Isso foi o suficiente para me irritar e acertá-lo na cabeça com uma almofada.

- Porque fez isso? Eu apenas perguntei – estava sério.

- Você é um idiota! E sem graça, você acha mesmo que essas suas brincadeiras são engraçadas? – sai do sofá bufando de raiva, subi para meu quarto e bati a porta com força.

- Credo, ela é uma garota incrivelmente difícil de lidar – afirmou para si mesmo - E VOCÊ DEIXOU A TV LIGADA!

Continuei pensando em Tomoya o resto do dia, estava odiando-o tanto que pensei várias vezes em descer e agarrar Sesshoumaru, porém me contive. Fiquei deitada tanto tempo refletindo sobre isso que acabei dormindo, logo à noite acordei um pouco frustrada. Levantei e minha mãe havia comprado para mim um lindo conjunto, era realmente bonito.

Uma bata lilás com alguns babados que realçava meus seios, uma calça jeans daquelas em que levantam a sua bunda ou algo do tipo, bom o importante foi que eu gostei. Abracei-a e sorri falsamente, porque na verdade naquele momento me sentia infeliz.

- Amor, Tomoya ligou.

- Sério? – senti a raiva dentro de mim – e o que aquele ridículo disse?

- Que as oito você precisa ir para a casa da árvore.

- Que horas são? – assustei-me.

- Sete e meia.

Sai da cama correndo e entrei no banho, creio que foi o banho mais rápido da minha vida, sai correndo para a casa da árvore e consegui chegar lá por volta de oito e vinte.

- Desculpe o atraso! Desculpe o...

Paralisei. Nossa como eu tinha mania de paralisar. Fiquei incrédula ao ver tudo o que ele havia feito pra mim. A mesa da TV agora estava no meio da casa com uma toalha florida e velas em cima, aquela bagunça que ficava no canto da parede estava em algum lugar, pois tudo estava limpo. Ele estava de roupa social, olhando-me com um grande sorriso.

- Feliz aniversário amor, eu te convido para um jantar romântico.

- Eu, eu, eu, eu...

- Apenas diga algo bobinha.

- Eu estou pasma.

- Eu imaginei – riu.

Aproximou-se e beijou-me intensamente. Guiou-me até a mesa e jantamos tranquilamente, a felicidade que invadia meu corpo combatia todas as pontinhas de ódio falso que eu estava sentindo dele.

- Desculpe por não ter sido o primeiro a te dar felicidades esse ano amor – comia um pouco de macarrão.

- Tudo bem, isso está perfeito, eu estou tão feliz – sorria.

- Quem foi o primeiro afinal?

Hesitei por um momento.

– Mamãe – menti.

- Entendo – sorriu.

Depois do jantar fomos "não ver" um filme, porque naquela noite ele estava incontrolável, beijava-me com alvoroço e tentava coisas "novas" comigo.

- Tomoya!

- Rin...

- O que está fazendo? – afastei-me um pouco e tentei respirar.

- Eu...

- Pela sua cara ainda está encucado de que eu fiz algo a mais com Sesshoumaru.

- E não fez?

- Já disse que não, acredite em mim poxa – arrumei meu cabelo – vou para casa, está tarde e amanhã temos aula.

Sai com um pouco de raiva, como ele podia ainda desconfiar de mim? Ok está certo que Sesshoumaru já estava aqui há algum tempo e que ele dormia comigo, mas ele não sabia disso não é mesmo? Aquela desconfiança estava acabando com o sentimento que eu cultivei por Tomoya.

Voltei bufando para casa e subi direto para meu quarto, quando abri a porta lá estava ele, já deitado em minha cama e mirando-me.

- Psiiu! O que você faz aqui? – fechei rapidamente à porta atrás de mim e olhei para os lados – minha mãe pode vê-lo!

- Ela saiu.

- Mesmo assim, você é louco? E se Tomoya estivesse comigo?

- Não está.

- Mas e se estivesse?

- Chega desse Tomoya, pegue.

Ele esticou o braço em minha direção com um embrulho em sua mão.

- Seu presente.

- O-obrigada, não achei que fosse ganhar algo...

- Pois é.

Abri. Parei. Olhei. Sorri. Era um urso de pelúcia branquinho com um pequeno cachecol vermelho e uma toca também vermelha, simples ao toque, porém com muito significado para mim.

- Nossa, muito obrigada, eu amei Sesshoumaru.

- Fico feliz – levantou-se – adeus.

- Aonde vai? – assustei-me.

- Para meu quarto.

- Por quê? – sentia-me confusa.

- Rin, eu não posso ficar fugindo todos os dias de manhã porque você quer dormir comigo, mas não tem coragem de terminar com o namoradinho.

- Mas, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Apenas fique, por favor.

- Rin, nem tem motivos para eu ficar.

- Eu te dou dez motivos diferentes – fiz cara de metida.

- Diga então – olhava-me com semblante duvidoso.

- Primeiro. Eu tenho medo do escuro – menti e dei risada.

- É uma mentirosa de primeira, isso sim.

- Segundo. Eu sai de lá um pouco chateada com Tomoya, ele tentou fazer coisas comigo achando que eu as fiz com você... Preciso de alguém aqui comigo.

- Não é suficiente, mande ele a merda.

- Terceiro. Eu acordo muito de noite.

- Não é verdade também, se for para inventar motivos eu vou andando.

- Não espera! Quarto. Eu sonho com você quando você dorme comigo – corei um pouco nesse momento.

- Que bom, sonhe mais enquanto eu estiver longe.

- Não me interrompa. Quinto. Quando você está do meu lado me sinto protegida, como se nada pudesse me machucar. Sexto. Você me faz bem. Sétimo. Você é quase meu melhor amigo, tipo maior confidente _homem_. Oitavo. Já não consigo dormir se não te sentir aqui comigo. Nono. Acordar e te ver faz todos meus pesadelos fugirem. E décimo. Acho que... Estou amando você – olhei para o chão e não tirei meu olhar de lá, estava completamente envergonhada.

O silêncio que pairou o quarto fazia com que eu pudesse ouvir as rápidas batidas do meu coração, minha mão soava, e nem quando eu disse isso a Tomoya me deixou tão nervosa, quanto aquele momento.

- Diga algo droga.

Ele não disse nada, como eu imaginei que ele faria. Na verdade achei mesmo que ele iria simplesmente sair andando, porém não o fez. Aproximou-se de mim, segurou meu queixo e puxou-o para cima fazendo com que eu o olhasse.

- Viu que droga Rin. Você fica com o Tomoya, mas continua a me provocar.

Beijou-me. Não ligou se eu tinha ou não namorado, não perguntou se eu queria ou não, apenas beijou-me. Confesso, foi o melhor beijo que já havia recebido, amava Tomoya, mas o sentimento que desenvolvia por Sesshoumaru era novo, avassalador e feroz. Ele foi beijando-me e empurrando-me em direção a cama. Deitou-me. Andou um pouco para trás e apagou a luz, nessa hora eu gelei. Imaginei que em seguida eu no mínimo perderia minha virgindade e não estava preparada para isso.

- Porque apagou a luz? O que está fazendo? – soava desesperada.

- Você não disse que quer dormir comigo? É muito difícil dormir de luz acessa, seu último motivo me convenceu.

- Eu só...

Fui beijada de novo, e foi assim por algum tempo, ele me beijava e fazia caricias em mim, me respeitando por completo, mas parecia que com ele nunca era suficiente, eu queria sempre mais, eu desejava sempre mais, seu toque era distinto e seu olhar me prendia. Depois de um tempo o silêncio voltou, mas o silêncio com ele era bom, não era assustador, eu estava de olhos fechados enquanto ele fazia mexia em meus cabelos.

- Primeiro dia de aula amanhã. Que assustador.

- Deixe de ser medrosa pirralha.

- Cala boca.

- Primeiro dia de faculdade.

- Que incrível, espero que tenha um bom dia.

- Obrigado.

De repente ouvi um barulho familiar da porta da sala sendo aberta.

- RIN! ESTOU EM CASA QUERIDA.

- Merda! Minha mãe, saia, saia!

Ele levantou da cama e se dirigiu para a porta, porém era um pouco tarde, porque a minha mãe a abriu primeiro e ficou parada tentando imaginar o porque dele estar em pé no escuro em meu quarto, e eu sentada na cama com os cabelos bagunçados.

- O-o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru! Ah mãe, ele estava me ajudando em um projeto de química.

- Como isso é possível?

- Bom, eu estava tentando fazer um daqueles líquidos que brilham no escuro e perguntei pra ele se ele sabia, e então tentamos, mas não brilhou.

- Não isso, como é possível ele estar te ajudando em um projeto de química se as aulas começam amanha?

Pronto. Ferrei-me. Fui burra o suficiente para mentir e ser pega, afinal ela tinha razão.

- Então, é por que... – hesitei – o projeto foi do ano passado e eu não consegui fazer, ai eu presumi que esse ano com ajuda dele que é mais velho eu conseguiria, também se deve levar em conta de que toda vez que um ano novo começa eu fico nervosa e não consigo dormir por isso o chamei aqui.

- Hm – ela pareceu acreditar e hesitou por um longo tempo, que para mim pareceu uma eternidade – não o incomode com bobeiras Rin.

- Desculpe, adeus Sesshoumaru... Boa noite.

- Adeus Rin.

Ele saiu andando e minha mãe atrás.

- Boa noite.

Senti-me sozinha, senti... Saudades? Podia ser, só sei que seria a primeira noite em que eu dormiria sozinha em semanas, e amanhã seria um dia assustador, eu realmente precisava dele.

* * *

_- Mãe, preciso perguntar._

_- Diga querida – riu._

_- Ele voltou aquela noite, não voltou?_

_- Hehe, está esperta na história, prestando atenção. Bom, depois de ter dito para ele que eu praticamente o amava ele não iria me deixar._

_

* * *

_Deitei na cama e olhei para o relógio, marcavam meia noite. Olhei para frente e agora tudo em meu quarto parecia assustador, sem cor, sem vida, sem Sesshoumaru. Fechei os olhos e fiquei imaginando quanto tempo demoraria a amanhecer. Cansei. Abri. Assim que os abri eu vi aqueles penetrantes olhos âmbares mirando-me.

- Não achou mesmo que eu a deixaria sozinha né? Quem vai te segurar quando você acordar de noite que nem você disse.

- Haha, eu acordo sim de noite ok? – sorri sentindo um fluxo de felicidade correr dentro de mim.

- Estou vendo.

Abracei-o muito forte e ele aproximou os lábios com os meus e beijou-me, como era bom não me sentir sozinha, ele se deitou ao meu lado e eu consegui dormir. Tranquilamente dessa vez.

Na manhã seguinte não senti medo algum de ir para o colégio, mesmo que ao acordar eu não vi o rosto de Sesshoumaru, só de ter consciência de que ele passou a noite ao meu lado já me fazia sorrir, preparei-me para o colégio e quando desci, ele me esperava.

- Querida, como você tem muito medo de primeiros dias de aula, um medo totalmente ridículo, Sesshoumaru se ofereceu para levá-la para o colégio, o que acha?

- Mãe! Não é um medo ridículo, e eu vou com Tomoya.

- Hm.

- Não me olhe assim ok?

Minha mãe não entendeu, mas eu e Sesshoumaru entendemos muito bem. Sai porta afora e me encontrei com Tomoya, ele beijou meus lábios em um beijo longo e sorriu, novamente a culpa caiu sobre mim, mas dessa vez era diferente, porque agora eu sabia o quão mal eu iria ficar e ele também se contasse para ele o que havia ocorrido entre eu e Sesshoumaru naquele singelo quarto, então agi somente como se nada houvesse acontecido e continuei pensando em Sesshoumaru.

* * *

_- Tenho pena de Tomoya._

_- Eu o fiz sofrer muito... – hesitou como se lembrasse._

_- Mãe, você devia pedir desculpas a ele._

_- Ele sabe de tudo filha, somos grandes amigos agora._

_- É mas..._

_- Contenha-se ok? Vou tomar um banho._

_- Nãããão, continue – possuia um semblante de olhinhos brilhantes e puxava a blusa da mãe._

_- Outro dia – riu._

_- Maldosa! – sorriu e soltou-a._


	6. Desabafo

_Agradeço e dedico esse capitulo a Debs-Chan pela reviews, fico muito muito muito feliz por você estar gostando da fanfic (:_

_Continuarei kkk' e tentarei ao máximo postar rápido, beijos fofa._

_Ps: Não dou o Sesshy por completo pra ti, mas agente pode dividir ele num esquema beneficente as duas partes (H) MUAHAHA ._._

_Pss: agradeço também ao café, HAHA, que me manteve acordada e viva para escrever, hihi._

_

* * *

_**Desabafo**

_Nevava. Aqueles pontos brancos desciam do céu em um ritmo rápido e descompassado. Tudo naquela sala estava gelado, todos naquela sala sentiam frio._

_- Tinha que acabar a luz logo agora mãe? – estremeceu._

_- Sua mãe não tem culpa Nagisa._

_- É, mas eu estava falando com Matt, e se meu computador queimar?_

_- Que pena – ironizou Sesshoumaru._

_- Não seja mau pai – choramingou._

_Rin entrou pela sala com um balde de pipoca e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Sesshoumaru._

_- Nada que possamos fazer, pelo menos só assim para tirar você daquela coisa._

_- Manhê! – advertiu-a - O que faremos afinal?_

_- Eu posso continuar a história se você desejar._

_- Sim! Boa ideia – sorriu naturalmente._

_- Não vá contar mentiras Rin._

_- Fique quieto Sesshy._

_- Não me chame assim pirralha._

_- Haha, há quanto tempo não ouço isso – riu – onde parei mesmo? Ando me esquecendo muito das coisas._

_- Primeiro dia de aula mãe._

_- É mesmo..._

_

* * *

_Entrei na sala de número nove novamente e sentei na primeira carteira da parede, era como um dejavu, sentia-me exatamente como naquele dia em que entrei aqui na quinta série, porém agora eu estava no segundo grau, isso não é extremamente irônico?

O dia correu naturalmente. Nada de novo. Ninguém novo.

Meu pensamento se distanciava em milhões de coisas diferentes, meu olhar se fixava em apenas um ponto.

Depois daquele primeiro dia de aula Sesshoumaru nunca mais bateu na minha porta pela madrugada, saiu de minha casa e arrumou um apartamento qualquer em apenas um dia.

Eu sentia que eu tinha certa influência nisso, eu sentia que era por minha causa.

No meio da aula de química de um dia qualquer daquele novo ano letivo, enquanto o professor falava sobre cinética eu cutuquei Kagome-chan.

_- Kah-chan, dorme lá em casa hoje? – sussurrei._

_- Está bem._

Voltamos do colégio rindo acompanhadas de Tomoya, que me abraçava.

- Fala sério, esse novo professor é ridículo.

- Eu sei – afirmei.

- Que horas eu passo na sua casa Rin? – indagou-me Tomoya.

- To, a Kah-chan vai dormir lá, agente na pode deixar isso pra depois?

- Tudo bem... – beijou-me rapidamente na testa e virou à direita para ir para casa.

- Vocês estão bem afinal?

- Aqui não Kah.

Chegamos a minha casa e almoçamos tranquilamente.

- Querida Sesshoumaru passou aqui hoje.

- Pra que? – comi um pouco de arroz.

- Veio perguntar de você.

Estremeci.

- Perguntar o que? – tentei esconder meu grande interesse.

- Se você poderia sair com ele no sábado, é aniversário dele.

Estremeci novamente e senti minhas pernas perderem o equilíbrio, graças a deus estava sentada.

- E para onde iremos? – Kagome mirava-me com malicia.

- Não sei, ele disse que você vai gostar, e eu disse que tudo bem.

- Mãe!

- Que foi? – fez-se de inocente.

- Você não pode ir afirmando coisas assim, sem nem ao menos perguntar- me, e se eu tivesse planos com Tomoya?

- Tem por acaso?

- Não... Mas mesmo assim.

- Não faça tanto caso, vai ser divertido.

- Ok...

Fazia no mínimo três semanas que não o via. Sentia sua falta, sentia falta de dormir com ele, sonhar com ele.

Subi para o quarto com Kagome e ficamos fazendo trabalho escolar à tarde inteira, depois do jantar nós voltamos para o quarto e deite-me na cama olhando para o teto, e ela fez o mesmo.

- Então, como perguntei antes Rin-chan, como você e Tomoya estão?

- Bem... – suspirei.

- Bem mesmo?

- Sim, esse é o problema. Eu estou ótima com ele, mas não consigo tirar Sesshoumaru da minha cabeça.

- O que aconteceu entre você e ele semana passada? Ele fez um escândalo lá no colégio.

- Nossa, nem me lembre – fechei os olhos – eu e ele estávamos nos beijando naquele cantinho do armário de limpeza do Teddy. Ai ele sussurrou meu nome, e eu sem querer sussurrei _Sesshoumaru._

- Ta brincando? – ela se mostrou espantada.

- Eu sei, eu fiz merda – afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Como ele te perdoou?

- Não perdoou ainda, mas eu afirmei pra ele com todas as letras de que não estava pensando nele e de que não o via há tempos, porém ele desconfia de tudo agora.

- Você é louca.

- Ainda está trocando e-mails com Inuyasha?

- Eu? – ela se mostrou vermelha de imediato – hm...

- Não minta pra mim – ri.

- Está bem, estou, ele é um idiota, mas eu só consigo pensar nele, mal posso esperar as férias que nós iremos de novo aos Estados Unidos, quero vê-lo.

- É... Ainda não contei para Tomoya que quando o ano acabar eu irei voltar para lá. Acho que só vou contar mais pra frente.

- Tome cuidado.

- Não tem problema, já que Sesshoumaru está por aqui ele não vai desconfiar de mim. Também nem tem como.

- Vocês já... Fizeram algo a mais?

- Quem? – espantei-me.

- Você e Tomoya.

- Ah... Não.

- Pensou em quem senhorita Rin? – tirou sarro de mim.

- Ninguém boba.

- E com Sesshoumaru?

- I-isso não interessa! – gaguejei.

- Conta! Conta! – ela se jogou em cima de mim e começou a fazer-me cócegas.

- Ok! Ok! Pare – não conseguia parar de rir.

- Conta então.

- Não foi nada demais.

- Nível de depravação?

- Meu deus – corei por completo – não aconteceu nada.

- Mentirosa!

- É verdade!

- Quando isso aconteceu Rin?

- Naquela época que estávamos na casa da minha avó.

- Meu deus que safada!

- Pare – choraminguei.

- Está bem, conte logo.

* * *

_- Você nunca me contou dessa conversa que teve com Kagome – Sesshoumaru fingiu seriedade._

_- Pare de ser bobo – sorriu._

_- Você realmente contou a ela o que aconteceu na casa da Nani-sensei?_

_- Meu deus o que aconteceu lá? – os olhos de Nagisa brilhavam de curiosidade._

_- Contei._

_- Ok, continue – sorriu de canto._

_- Pera! Antes de continuar porque você fez tudo àquilo naquele dia sem me explicar nada?_

_- Eu já estava louco por você._

_Rin sorriu e beijou-o nos lábios rapidamente_

_- Que nojo pessoal._

_- Você bem que faz isso com o Matt._

_- Ahh! Quero saber o que aconteceu – choramingava – conta logo mãe._

_- Está bem._

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Eu estava sentada na cama cortando alguns pedaços de papéis, tentando fazer um coração. De repente ao virar em direção a varanda, eu o vi. Ele estava parado, e seus cabelos brilhavam ainda mais a luz do crepúsculo. Ele não se moveu, apenas ficou mirando-me._

_- O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru? Porque está ai parado?_

_Ainda não me disse nada, aproximou-se de mim, olhou para a cama e com o braço jogou todos os papéis no chão._

_- O que está fazendo? Ficou louco? – tentava impedi-lo._

_Ainda nada disse, eu estava completamente assustada e sem reação, ele apoiou o joelho na cama e se inclinou em direção ao meu rosto, apoiando o peso do corpo nas mãos que tocavam o colchão também._

_- Saia, você está me assustando._

_Olhou diretamente em meus olhos e eu não pude me contiver, eles me prendiam, me deixavam a mercê dele._

_- Por quê? – sussurrei._

_Não conseguia entender porque ele não dizia nada._

_- Diga algo droga!_

_Beijou-me. Droga porque ele fazia isso comigo? Empurrei-o para trás._

_- O que está fazendo! DROGA!_

_Ele encostou a boca na gola da minha blusa de frio e foi beijando meu pescoço. A cada beijo os pêlos de meu corpo se arrepiavam sem poder questionar. Ao chegar ao meu ouvido sussurrou._

_- Confie em mim._

_Pronto. Foi suficiente para fazer com que eu me entregasse por completo nas mãos dele, eu realmente estava a mercê dele. Ele me possuía._

_Com seus dedos foi desenhando meu corpo por inteiro, delicadamente tocava cada parte de meu corpo, seu toque era tão macio e suave que eu mal sentia. Meu corpo estava em completa estática. Sua mão tocou minha nuca e me fez estremecer, puxou meus cabelos suavemente, um puxe sedutor e ao mesmo tempo um pouco agressivo. Seus lábios tocavam os meus em vários beijos avassaladores. De súbito ele parou e olhou-me nos olhos. Sua boca beijou cada parte do meu rosto e foi descendo por meu pescoço novamente, ao chegar à gola ele levantou cada braço meu e foi tirando-a devagar. Em baixo revelou uma regata do Mickey de quando eu tinha sete anos, mas que eu usava para dormir._

_- Realmente você não cresce – disse numa voz rouca e riu._

_Na verdade ele podia dizer o que quisesse, porque estava em um estado mental confuso que mal entendi o que ele quis dizer._

_Por baixo da alça da regata podia-se ver claramente a alça azul bebê do meu sutiã. Eu estava assustada, não conseguia me concentrar com a corrente elétrica que ele emitia por todo meu corpo a cada beijo. _

_Assim que ele tocou meu ombro com a ponta dos dedos e foi deslizando as duas alças eu não pude conter meu espanto. Ele percebeu e beijou-me, como se dissesse "não se preocupe". Mordeu de leve meu ombro e sem conseguir me controlar gemi seu nome e mordi meu lábio inferior com força, logo corei, me sentia extremamente constrangida._

_Ele sorriu. Um sorriso malicioso e sedutor._

_Fim do flashback_

_

* * *

- Não... Acredito – ela estava estupefata._

_- Você não devia ter contado essa parte Rin._

_- A história ia ficar sem sentido amor._

_- Não iria não._

_- Lógico que iria._

_- Claro que não._

_- Chega vocês dois – gritou Nagisa – continua mãe – revirou os olhos._

_

* * *

_- Não vou contar mais que isso.

- O QUE? Pode ir contando o resto querida, não se atiça uma cobra pra depois não esperar ser mordido – fingiu tristeza.

- Não Kagome!

- Está bem, está bem, mas me diga algo.

- O que?

- Como ele fez isso assim do nada?

- Eu também nunca entendi bem, ele somente entrou sem mais nem menos, se você perceber ele não me disse nada o tempo inteiro, até hoje não o entendo.

- Mas vai dizer que você não adorou?

- Não seja inconveniente! Foi... Inovador – suspirei e sorri.

Quando virei para o relógio já eram onze da noite.

- Está tarde Kah-chan, vamos dormir.

- Ok. Boa noite. - foi para o colchão do lado da minha cama e virou-se para a parede.

Os outros dias passaram rápido e logo sábado chegou, eu estava muito ansiosa e havia mentido para Tomoya, se não ele nunca deixaria eu sair com Sesshoumaru. Logo pela amanhã enquanto eu estava vendo televisão ele apareceu.

- Olá.

Eu o mirei de cima a baixo, como sentia sua falta.

- Oi – sorri.

- Vamos?

- Para onde?

- Você vai ver.

Caminhamos até a porta de minha casa e quando olhei para a rua estava ali um carro estonteante.

- Uau – eu estava totalmente encantada – esse carro é lindo, o dono deve ser também, porque só sendo rico para ter um carro desse.

- Entre – sorriu convencido.

- O que? – assustei-me – E-ele é seu?

- Sim.

- O-onde conseguiu ele?

- Meu tio comprou para mim. Entre logo pirralha.

- Só porque se acha maior, acha que pode ficar me chamando assim.

- E posso.

Entrei e sentei. Coloquei o cinto, ele entrou também e o ligou, o motor fez um som de carro novo, suave.

Ele foi dirigindo calado até sair um pouco da parte urbana da cidade, eu estava um pouco assustada admito, mas com ele não temia.

- Aonde iremos afinal?

- Pegue ali atrás do carro uma faixa, cubra seus olhos.

Olhei para o banco de trás e lá estava ela, peguei-a e coloquei nos olhos. Não demorou muito e o carro parou. Ele saiu do mesmo e abriu minha porta.

- Cuidado.

Segurou minha mão e foi guiando-me para fora.

- Posso abrir.

- Pode.

Tirei a venda e paralisei (novidade). Olhei para frente e me deparei com um grande piquenique, com aquela toalhinha quadriculada vermelha e branca e tudo mais, nunca cheguei a imaginar que um dia Sesshoumaru seria romântico, mas isso definitivamente provava o contrario. Ao lado tinha uma árvore grande, me lembrava um carvalho, e ao lado da árvore uma pequena cabana.

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer.

- Você me deve uma frase.

- Feliz aniversário – sorri e o abracei. Pude sentir seu perfume natural e isso fez minhas pernas perderem o equilíbrio, só não cai porque ele me segurou.

- Pirralha.

- Idiota, pegue – tirei da bolsa um pequeno embrulho.

- O que você poderia possivelmente me dar?

- Abra.

* * *

_- Odeio esse dia – afirmou Sesshoumaru subitamente._

_- Nossa pai, mas a mamãe te deu um presente._

_- Mas foi um dia horrível._

_- Pois é... – concordou Rin olhando para o chão._

_

* * *

_Ele abriu, e de dentro da pequena caixinha tirou uma também pequena corrente de prata com uma letra R como pingente.

- Sabia que meu nome começa com S? – revirou os olhos, mas sorriu de canto.

Ri descontroladamente.

- Mas o meu começa com R.

- Porque você me daria um R?

- Porque eu não consigo tirar você da minha vida, e não quero que você me tire da sua, como você andou fazendo essas últimas semanas.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que – meu semblante ficou tristonho – você sumiu.

- Rin, você acha que pode conciliar seu namoro com isso que você acha que temos.

- Eu sei que não temos nada, mas eu posso evitar, você fez isso comigo, eu afastei-o de mim bem no começo, mas você teimou em não me deixar em paz – comecei a falar um pouco mais alto – e depois você vem para o Japão, brinca comigo e ainda pede pra que eu não crie laços? Poupe-me!

- Eu não brinquei com você.

- Ah não? – fiz uma expressão irônica.

- Não – ele parecia calmo, como se toda a minha raiva não o incomodasse.

- Você é sempre assim, eu falo com você e você não diz nada, exatamente nada! – comecei a andar em círculos tentando amenizar o ódio.

- Olhe para mim.

Olhei-o, estava tão sério que uma corrente de medo fluiu por minhas veias. Senti-me tão espantada nessa hora que nem percebi que o céu havia ficado negro.

- Eu nunca disse que teríamos algo. Disse que vim para o Japão para vê-la e em uma noite qualquer você diz que ama.

- Isso mesmo! E você nunca sentiu o mesmo, somente brincou comigo e disse "_ahaha pare de me provocar" – tentei imitá-lo fazendo uma voz mais grossa, porém sem êxito_ – você é um idiota.

Sai andando em direção ao carro e entrei.

- Leve-me pra casa agora!

- Não – ficou parado exatamente onde estava e não moveu um músculo.

- O que? – voltei e fiquei na frente dele.

- Não.

Não pude me contiver. As lágrimas eram mais fortes que eu, naquele momento qualquer um era mais forte que eu, elas caíram sobre meu rosto rapidamente e foram muitas. O ódio que corria dentro de mim foi suficiente para começar a dar socos no peito dele.

- Eu odeio você – sentia-me descontrolada – queria poder nunca ter te conhecido.

Nessa hora o barulho de um trovão me fez paralisar e a chuva começou a cair muito forte. Ela batia em meu rosto e eu sentia doer, mas a dor não era maior do que a que eu já estava sentindo.

- Terminou com sua birra infantil? – eu podia sentir a raiva correndo pela íris de seus olhos, pois elas pareciam mudar de cor.

- Eu já não tenho mais forças... – disse num suspiro.

Ele se virou e saiu andando em direção a cabana, eu pensei em voltar ao carro e não segui-lo, mas algo me disse para ir atrás dele. Entrei e corri para o banheiro, tranquei-me lá e tomei um banho longo. Chorei mais do que tomei banho, não entendo como ele estava agüentando isso porque era seu aniversário e eu havia arruinado tudo, fazendo um escândalo desses. Enquanto estava naquela banheira redonda olhei para uma pequena janela que ali havia e a noite já tinha caído. Suspirei. Sequei meus cabelos e criei coragem para sair de lá de dentro. Abri uma pequena brecha e quando vi que ele não estava na sala sai correndo para a escada para ir para um quarto qualquer do andar superior. Coitada de mim que ao sair correndo pela escada não olhei para frente, apenas para trás para conferir se ele não havia me visto, quando na verdade topei com ele e cai de bunda para trás. Na hora a dor foi tremenda, mas quando consegui ver seus olhos mirando-me, esqueci-me dela por completo, as lágrimas de dor da queda se misturaram com as de arrependimento, porém as segurei por um momento.

- Não corra pela escada – ele passou por mim e entrou no banheiro.

Deixei-as saírem livremente e senti meu rosto ficar quente, ele estava seco comigo, estava diferente. Subi as escadas – agora devagar – e entrei no quarto da direita. Deitei na cama que estava no canto e dormi para não pensar demais.

No meio da noite eu acordei assustada, havia tido um pesadelo. Procurei por _ele_ e não o encontrei. Não sei de onde e nem como ainda havia lágrimas dentro de mim, mas elas vieram novamente. Olhei pela janela do quarto para o lado de fora e vi aquele piquenique destruído. Senti-me mal. Desci as escadas na ponta do pé para não acordá-lo se o mesmo estivesse dormindo, e quando cheguei ao final dela ele estava sentado cochilando serenamente. Mordi meu lábio inferior e senti uma pequena descer devagar por meu rosto.

_- Por quê? – sussurrei para mim._

- Eu posso ouvi-la.

Tomei um susto tão grande que cai para frente do primeiro último degrau da escada.

- Achei que... Achei que estava dormindo.

- Não se preocupe – ele abriu os olhos e praticamente me fuzilou com eles – eu vou sair da sua vida tão rápido que você mal vai notar, vir para o Japão não foi minha melhor escolha.

- Não quero isso. Eu só... Briguei com você porque não agüentava mais.

- Você tinha razão.

Senti meu chão desabar e meus pés caírem num abismo.

- Não tinha – fui até ele.

Ele se levantou e ficou cara a cara comigo.

- Me peça para ficar.

- Fique.

* * *

_- Porque vocês só brigam heim?_

_- Os opostos se atraem – Rin o disse e riu descaradamente._

_Nesse momento a lâmpada acima deles piscou algumas vezes, mas a eletricidade acabou voltando._

_- Eba temos luz novamente!_

_- Já pode voltar para sua coisa – ironizou Rin._

_- Para mãe! Eu vou lá falar com o Matt, mas você ainda me conta o resto dessa história._

_Ela saiu correndo do sofá e adentrou o quarto._

_- Essa menina não toma jeito – afirmou Rin._

_- Vai contando mentiras pra ela, vai._

_- Eu não contei mentira nenhuma – fingiu chorar._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Absoluta seu idiota – ela envolveu-se nos braços dele e o beijou – eu o amo._

_- Eu também a amo – beijou-a também._


	7. Intrigas

_Debs-chan ri muito com sua review lindinha, rsrs. _

_Espero que continue lendo._

_Juh fofinho, se você for ler esse capitulo também, obrigada pelo apoio porquinho *O*_

_Tei-chan, não seja curiosa HUIAHSAUIS, tudo no seu momento._

_SAIUSAHSAUSAHIS_

_Aproveitem._

_

* * *

_**Intrigas**

_Nagisa adentrou a cozinha e viu sua figura materna cozinhando algo de odor familiar, mas o nome lhe fugiu a mente no momento._

_- Cadê o papai mãe? – colocou de leve o dedo indicador no molho e provou-o._

_- Não mexa na comida Nagisa! – tapeou a mão da filha._

_- Desculpe._

_- Eu não sei onde está seu pai, o que quer?_

_- Eu queria... Conversar seriamente com ele._

_- Sobre?_

_- Pare de ser curiosa mãe – disse num tom de aviso._

_- Nagisa – repreendeu-a._

_- Desculpe, é sobre Matt – suspirou._

_- O que tem ele? – olhou-a nos olhos, ficou apoiada na bancada da cozinha com um semblante desconfiado._

_- Nada..._

_- Nagisa – Rin cruzou os braços._

_- Nós estamos pensando em fazer mãe._

_- O que? – ela se mostrava espantada – vocês estão juntos há tão pouco tempo._

_- Mãe, nós estamos juntos há oito meses – revirou os olhos._

_- Para mim não é tempo suficiente._

_- Mãe, uma pergunta._

_- Fale. _

_- Nessa sua aventura amorosa de adolescente entre o papai e o Toh-chan, com que você perdeu? – exaltou-se._

_- Isso não vem ao caso._

_- Ah não? – ironizou – você tem várias aventurinhas amorosas quando menor e me priva de ter algo sério?_

_- Me respeite. Você não sabe do que está falando._

_- Desculpe... – suspirou – afinal com que foi?_

_- Não importa, isso não é do seu interesse._

_- Não mesmo? Ainda bem que nem sou sua filha né – ironizou novamente._

_Quando o silêncio entre elas duas começou a ficar estranho Sesshoumaru entrou na cozinha suavemente e percebeu certa tensão._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui?_

_- Sua filha quer se aventurar com esse tal de Matt._

_- O que? Nagisa isso é verdade? – ficou extremamente sério._

_- Obrigada viu mãe._

_- Você só pode estar brincando – afirmou Sesshoumaru – ele é um qualquerzinho._

_- Pai! Não fale assim dele. Mamãe também não quis me contar com quem ela perdeu – tentou contornar a situação._

_- Foi comigo, obvio – gabou-se._

_- Tem certeza pai? Vai ver foi com Tomoya e você nem sabe – provocou-o – vai ver nem sou sua filha de verdade._

_- Nagisa, respeite sua mãe._

_- Está bem – bufou - mas mãe não fuja, conte pra nós como foi isso._

_- Não me provoque. Vá para seu quarto._

_O jantar foi um terror. A tensão estabelecida após a pequena discussão na cozinha deixou todos os sentidos a flor da pele. _

_Após a ceia Nagisa se sentiu culpada e procurou Rin._

_- Mãe...? – apoiou-se na bancada vendo-a lavar a louça._

_- Sim Nagisa?_

_- Desculpe-me, eu não quis dizer aquelas coisas._

_- Tudo bem – não a olhava._

_- Eu queria muito ouvir a continuação do que aconteceu._

_- Tem certeza? – secou as mãos e olhou-a leve braveza – ou vai me criticar novamente?_

_- Tenho sim, e já pedi desculpas – abaixou a cabeça._

_- Está bem mocinha – suspirou, abraçou-a de leve e deu-lhe um beijo na testa._

_

* * *

_- Só ficarei se você me afirmar de que é isso que você quer.

- Eu quero.

- Então termine com ele.

- O que? – espantei-me

- Exatamente – seu rosto quase não mostrava expressão alguma.

- Não posso...

- Pode sim, mas não quer – virou-se para sair andando daquela situação.

- Poder não é querer! Espere – segurei a manga de sua blusa – Não vá, por favor.

- Rin – ele não me olhou – eu fiquei três semanas longe de você para você perceber de que isso não vai para frente. Você me disse isso na casa de Nani-sensei, porém eu ignorei, e agora você está ignorando.

- Você não está sendo justo – meus cabelos cobriam meus olhos que estavam fixos em um ponto qualquer do assoalho.

- Diga-me o que você quer afinal.

- Você! Isso não é irônico? – o barulho de um trovão de fora fez meu corpo estremecer.

Ele suspirou. Puxou o braço para que eu largasse sua manga.

- Eu não vou continuar brincando de esconde-esconde com você – disse numa voz mais grossa e séria.

- Isso não é uma brincadeira!

- Parece pra mim, eu bato na porta do seu quarto de madrugada com uma batidinha secreta – ironizou e imitou a batida na porta no ar - como uma criança que entra em um clubinho e durmo com você como se fôssemos irmãos, quando na verdade eu a desejo! Isso parece certo para você?

- Não é assim...

- Você não agüenta a verdade Rin? Diga-me.

- Você sabe que é mais que isso.

- Ah claro – virou-se para mim, olhou-me nos olhos, bateu na testa ironicamente como se lembrasse de algo – quase me esqueci das vezes em que você ri para mim no almoço, ou fala que me ama enquanto dorme.

Paralisei. Será que eu realmente falava dormindo? Não podia ser possível.

- O que...? – as palavras mal saiam de minha boca – isso é sério?

- Você quase encena um filme dormindo.

- Mesmo assim, o que você acha que eu posso fazer?

- Terminar com ele! – seus olhos me fuzilavam de um jeito que as lágrimas queriam sair novamente.

- Eu não posso...

- Você não quer pelo amor de deus.

- Eu o amo ok? – gritei.

- Eu já percebi. Só não descobri ainda porque você teima em nunca ficar satisfeita só com ele, e então quer me ter, parece que você quer colocar na sua boca mais do que ela pode agüentar.

Estapeei-o no rosto. Ele me olhou surpreso, como se imaginasse que eu nunca faria algo do tipo, passou a ponta dos dedos na parte agora vermelha de seu rosto e nada disse, apenas virou-se e subiu.

Não consegui agüentar tantas discussões em um só dia, meu maior desejo era chorar, mas nada saia. Eu só me joguei no sofá e fiquei olhando para fora pela janela. Ele me odiava.

Adormeci um pouco, quando abri meus olhos esperava que já fosse dia para poder voltar, porém eu havia dormido uma eternidade para mim, mas em tempo real apenas vinte minutos. Bufei. Precisava vê-lo. Subi na ponta do pé e fui para o quarto da esquerda, esgueirei-me pela brecha da porta e podia ver que ele dormia.

- Venha cá.

Outro susto.

- Você nunca dorme?

- Tenho sono leve. Deite-se aqui.

Fiquei um pouco encabulada de ir, mas acabei indo do mesmo jeito. Deitei ao lado dele e sentia-me uma estranha, ele puxou meu corpo para perto do dele e apoiou minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Não chore mais pelo amor de deus.

- Não brigue mais comigo.

- Você quem briga comigo.

- Chega né, ninguém briga com ninguém – suspirei – você não vai embora, vai?

- Não... Mas eu falei sério quando não haverá mais nada entre nós.

- Eu quem deveria estar dizendo isso...

- Você é fraca.

Olhei-o espantada.

- É verdade Rin, você não me enfrenta, não enfrenta Tomoya, você só foge.

- Até amanhã.

Virei e dormi. Por mais que ele estivesse certo, eu não conseguia admitir que eu estava errada, e mesmo com raiva de mim nesse momento, eu estava feliz por finalmente parar de chorar. Na manhã seguinte seu cheiro me acordou, era doce e suave.

- Você estragou meu aniversário pirralha – disse num suspiro.

- Você nem liga pra esse tipo de coisa, não venha querer me fazer sentir culpada – revirei os olhos.

- Vamos comer.

O resto da manhã foi tranqüila e podemos dizer que divertida, parecíamos duas crianças brincando com comida. Depois do café da manhã ele me levou para casa e explicou para minha mãe o porquê de passarmos a noite na pequena cabana, na verdade ela nem ligou, adorava Sesshoumaru. Logo após ele ter saído de minha casa Tomoya apareceu.

- Rin. Precisamos conversar – ele disse enquanto me assistia comer algo.

- Sobre o que?

- Aqui não.

Logo daí percebi que havia algo errado. Se fosse mais discussões eu iria ficar louca. Subimos para meu quarto e ele fez algo que nunca havia feito antes, trancou a porta.

- O que está fazendo? – espantei-me.

- Eu sei que você passou o final de semana com Sesshoumaru. Não posso acreditar que você fez isso comigo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram o máximo possível e eu senti meu rosto inteiro ficar quente.

- Ah so-sobre isso... Co-como soube? – gaguejei.

- Não me interrompa. Sua mãe me contou quando vim te ver inocentemente no domingo, como sou idiota.

Fiquei parada mirando-o.

- Acho que não da mais entre nós.

- Não Tomoya, você não entendeu.

- Não tem o que entender!

- Ele veio me dizer que... Não quer mais me ver – segurei as lágrimas.

- Como assim? – sentiu-se confuso e olhava-me desconfiado.

- Disse que... – precisei colocar em palavras que não gerassem mais intrigas – não agüentava me ver com você, e que não me perturbaria mais, a menos que nós acabássemos, porém eu disse a ele que eu amo você e isso nunca aconteceria, por isso ele foi embora.

Suspirei. Olhei-o.

- É a verdade?

- A única existente.

Agora ele suspirou e se acalmou, abraçou-me e cheirou meus cabelos.

_- Eu amo você – sussurrou em meus ouvidos._

- Eu também...

Quando discuti com Sesshoumaru isso me pareceu certeza, agora só me parecia um sentimento ao qual eu duvidava da intensidade, quando Tomoya deixou meu quarto naquela tarde eu não pude deixar de refletir sobre tudo ao meu redor. Dali apenas percebi que o melhor a se fazer era deixar as coisas como estavam. Eu não teria futuro com Sesshoumaru, e Tomoya me amava incondicionalmente, então era preciso manter a certeza.

Depois de quatro meses de aula dezembro finalmente chegou, era meu mês preferido. Porém foram quatro meses díficeis, eu queria Sesshoumaru, mas ele realmente levou tudo aquilo a sério, não veio mais me ver, não apareceu mais em minha casa, não deu noticias, apenas se foi e se dedicou cem porcento a faculdade, eu sabia de algum modo que deveria ter aproveitado mais aquele final de semana na cabana, ao ínves de brigar tanto com ele.

- Filha Okiru está fazendo uma festa de natal e nos convidou.

- Ah claro mãe, vai ser super divertido – peguei uma maçã extremamente vermelha da fruteira, esfreguei em minha blusa e a mordi.

- Pois é, faz tanto tempo que não vejo Sesshoumaru.

Engasguei.

- O que? Cof, cof – respirei fundo – ele vai?

- Você está bem? – olhava-me apreensiva.

- To bem, to bem, fala mãe, ele vai?

- Vai sim.

Corri. Subi para meu quarto o mais rápido de pude, eu não podia ir, não podia vê-lo. Como faltava exatamente uma semana para o natal eu decidi que mentiria no dia da festa, exatamente, ia passar o natal sozinha, mas pelo menos não precisaria olhar para seu rosto e admitir para mim mesma que ainda amava-o, que ainda queria-o por perto, que a falta que ele me fazia não dava para descrever em palavras.

- Amor, o que quer de natal? – indagou-me Tomoya quando estávamos caminhando até a sorveteria.

- Nada...

- Qualé baixinha – esfregou meus cabelos.

Nesse momento lembrei-me de Sesshoumaru e da festa.

- Dê-me qualquer coisa – tentei sorrir.

- Está bem...

Na manhã de natal quando abri meus olhos, uma íris cor mel mirava-me. Desejava na verdade ver íris âmbares, mas contentava-me com as de cor mel.

- Oi amor, bom dia – bocejei.

- Feliz natal – veio para dar-me um beijo.

- Não! – empurrei-o – acabei de acordar.

- Não seja boba Rin – riu e acabou beijando-me de qualquer maneira – pra você.

Segurei o presente sem muita excitação só sorri ao máximo para não perceber minha preocupação com a festa que aconteceria mais tarde. Abri o presente, era uma blusinha extremamente cara, pois pude ver a marca de grife atrás, beijei-o profundamente e agradeci.

Levantei da cama e fui até meu guarda-roupa, tirei de lá um pequeno embrulho e estendi em direção a Tomoya.

- Feliz natal – sorri.

Ele abriu o presente encantado, me agradeceu por muito tempo e disse que amou, que ninguém poderia lhe dar algo melhor do que um perfume, fiquei meio confusa, pois era um presente super simples.

Ele me esperou tomar banho e depois fomos almoçar fora, essa era a sua ideia de romantismo no natal, eu achava super fofo, mas já não me impressionava tanto quanto no começo do nosso namoro. No restaurante conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias e ele me levou de volta para casa.

- Sua mãe me convidou para uma festa – disse enquanto estávamos na frente da minha porta.

- Ah, sério? – congelei.

- É, mas eu vou passar o resto do dia com meus pais, se não eu iria com você – segurou-me pela cintura e beijou-me.

- Pois é, que pena – sorri aliviada.

Entrei e comecei meu plano "fugindo do Sesshoumaru", corri para cima me enterrei nos cobertores e baguncei meus cabelos, quando percebi que minha mãe se aproximava comecei a tossir alto. Ela entrou no meu quarto e ficou olhando-me.

- Cof, acho que a comida desse restaurante não me fez bem mãe – disse numa voz fraca.

- Você está bem?

- Não acho que tenho forças para ir para a festa.

- Acha que pode ficar aqui sozinha? Amor é natal, eu não vou, vou ficar com você.

- Não! Quer dizer, não mãe pode ir. Divirta-se, é sério.

Ela hesitou, pensou e decidiu por ficar, depois por ir, até que no final foi. Eu não passaria o natal na cama, afinal isso seria deprimente. Desci as escadas, liguei o som o mais alto que pude, agarrei a escova de cabelo e pulei no sofá, dançava no ritmo da música, cantava a letra errada e brincava de guitarra aérea.

Subitamente o som parou e eu ouvi uma voz familiar.

- Essa é sua ideia de natal? – olhou-me incrédulo.

- O-o-o-o que você está fazendo aqui? – gaguejei muito, a pergunta quase não saiu, fiquei parada do mesmo jeito que estava antes, com a escova na mão. Meu coração palpitava, a saliva de repente havia fugido e minha garganta estava seca.

- Sua mãe esqueceu o presente de Okiru e pediu-me para buscar.

- Está em cima da mesa – apontei com o dedo indicador.

- Obrigado – ele se dirigiu até lá, agarrou o presente e ia saindo porta afora.

Nesse momento me senti perder, perde-lo, era como se ao sair por aquela porta eu jamais fosse o ver de novo, era como se ao sair por aquela porta ele dissesse "eu te avisei", então eu gritei de repente.

- PERA!

Ele se assustou e virou.

- O que foi?

- Hm... – hesitei e menti – eu não consigo ligar o fogão, me ajuda?

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não é sério, ele é todo complicado.

- Está bem.

Foi até o eletrodoméstico, girou o botão suavemente, apertou o acedendor automático e a chama apareceu.

- Realmente muito difícil, eu acho que deveria vir com um manual – ironizou e pela primeira vez em meses eu pude perceber aquele sorriso de canto.

- Admito, queria que você ficasse um pouco mais. Culpada – levantei a mão direita.

- Você podia ter pedido.

- Você não ficaria.

- Você não sabe.

- Chega, vai logo né, minha mãe deve estar te esperando.

- Hm – hesitou – ela pode esperar um pouco mais.

Ele se aproximou um pouco, sentou em uma das seis cadeiras da mesa de jantar e olhou-me.

- Como você está?

- Isso é tão estranho – disse e sentei em uma cadeira longe dele – estou bem, e você?

- Estou ótimo, porque não foi à festa? E não me diga era porque você queria brincar de guitarra aérea.

Soltei um riso e suspirei.

- Não queria ter que te encarar, pensando assim eu acho que você tinha razão, eu fujo muito.

- Disso nunca tive dúvidas.

- Pare de ser chato ok? – ri.

Ele olhou para o relógio e percebeu que não podia mais ficar.

- Preciso ir.

- Ok... Boa festa, diga para minha mãe que eu estava muito mal e você me fez um chá.

- Pare de mentir, seu nariz vai acabar ficando maior do que já é.

- HEY! Meu nariz é normal – choraminguei.

Agora o sorriso de canto se mostrou por completo.

- Adeus.

Saiu porta afora e a sensação de perda não me deixou em paz. Aquele foi o natal mais conturbado de toda minha vida, mas poder vê-lo naquele dia tão especial, comprovou que todas as nossas esperanças no natal podem se tornar realidade.

* * *

_- Credo, vocês são tão complicados, porque não ficou com o papai direto?_

_- Algo sempre me prendia a Tomoya._

_- E quando vocês finalmente ficam juntos?_

_- A demora um pouco ainda._

_- O que? Tem mais além de tudo isso? – Nagisa arregalou os olhos._

_- Mais? Muito mais. Eu mal posso crer que no final tudo deu certo. Sentia-me perdida naquela época._

_- Lógico nunca fazia a decisão certa._

_- Porque eu nunca imaginei que acabaria com seu pai, o senhor das incertezas, que nostálgico._


	8. Desdenho

Tei-chan fofinha *-* SHAUISHISUA , entããão, se ela não fosse confusa o final ia ser muito obvio, HUISAHSUIHUAI, não é verdade? Vocês ainda não têm ideia de que ainda tem coisas pela frente, hihi. Fala sério, até eu escolheria o Sesshy de primeira *-*

Debs-chan isso aqui ta quase uma novela mexicana, HSAHSUIA, espero que o final seja digno kkk.

Dedico esse capitulo a minha filhota Juju, que é uma fofinha *u* HAHA.

Só terminei porque ela estava ao meu lado, lendo e perguntando "ela vai escolher ele?"

SYUAHSAIUAHUSIA

Beijos gatinha (H)

* * *

**Desdenho**

_No calor da noite Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam deitados num silêncio comum, já passavam da meia noite e nem ele e nem ela conseguiam dormir._

_- Amor, está acordado? – indaga a linda mulher ao seu lado._

_- Sim Rin._

_- Eu... Não consigo dormir._

_- Nem eu. Mas queria perguntar-lhe algo._

_Ele se virou e olhava-a._

_- O que querido?- sorriu._

_- Você lembra o que aconteceu depois daquele natal?_

_- Lembro muito bem, mas essa parte é meio agitada._

_- Eu lembro-me apenas do Saburo._

_- Pois é, eu também me lembro. Tudo deu uma pequena reviravolta naquela época._

_- Conte-me o que aconteceu._

_- Você não se lembra mesmo não é? – gabou-se._

_- Rin – alertou-a e revirou os olhos dando um sorriso de canto._

_- Está bem, está bem, eu conto – beijou-o rapidamente e se pôs a contar._

_

* * *

_Depois de um natal conturbado como aquele o ano novo estava chegando rápido, em minha casa minha mãe estava em completo êxtase, era seu evento preferido. Preparava comidas sortidas, comidas exóticas, ela decorou toda a sala, cozinha, corredor, a parte de fora da casa, convidou a família inteira para festejar conosco e também convidou Sesshoumaru. Eu fiquei apreensiva enquanto ela falava com ele no telefone, queria muito que ele aceitasse, aquele nosso encontro no natal foi tão seco, tão... Indiferente. Ela insistiu um pouco, gesticulou com as mãos várias vezes e no final disse "tudo bem então, espero que dê para você dar uma passada aqui". Nesse momento senti que ele não vinha, sabia dentro de mim que estava evitando me ver, ou não. Minha mãe disse várias vezes que é por causa das provas, que estava atolado com a faculdade, mas em minha mente só havia uma razão concreta para ele não vir: _eu_.

Tomoya ia passar o ano novo com seus avos que viviam bem longe, ele veio se despedir de mim antes de viajar, e como sempre acabamos brigando por bobeira.

- Eu volto logo depois do ano novo ok? – abraçou-me forte e deu um pequeno beijo em minha testa.

- Tudo bem, feliz ano novo amor.

- Feliz ano novo, e comporte-se.

- Credo To-chan, não fale assim – sorri.

- É sério – mirava-me agora com seriedade – eu sei que sua mãe convidou Sesshoumaru para a festa.

- Não comece.

- E se ele vier sei que não vai segurar aquilo que ele tem entre as pernas.

- Pare Tomoya.

- Então espero que você se controle também e fique bem longe dele.

- Mas que merda Tomoya! Cala a boca.

Prevaleceu um breve silêncio.

- Volto em cinco dias.

Saiu andando sem olhar para trás, e eu estava odiando-o nesse momento. Decidi esquecê-lo e ir ajudar minha mãe com a festa. Ela havia convidado também a vovó Nani e Inuyasha, então eles pegaram o primeiro vôo e vieram para cá. Kagome estava em felicidade plena, não parava de falar que viria para festa, que precisava vê-lo, que não agüentava mais ficar longe dele, será que eu falava tanto assim quando estava apaixonada? Duvido muito, hihi.

Quando eles chegaram minha mãe os acomodou no quarto de hospedes e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ligar para Kagome.

- Venha pra cá, rápido – disse e desliguei o telefone.

Não demorou muito até ela chegar, mas não queria entrar.

- Vá logo, ele está no sofá vendo televisão e minha mãe saiu com minha avó.

- Mas...

- Chega de hesitar, você não o vê faz meses.

- Exatamente, não sei o que dizer.

- Nos e-mails você não tem vergonha – ironizei e revirei os olhos.

- Por e-mail é diferente sua idiota.

- Vai!

Empurrei-a de leve, e ela entrou meio desajeitada com o rosto extremamente vermelho e tentou ao máximo não olhá-lo.

- O-oi Inuyasha – gaguejou, quase tropeçou no degrau de entrada e ao invés de sentar ao lado dele, sentou no outro sofá.

- Oi Kagome.

* * *

_- Sabia que desde essa época esses dois já tinham algo._

_- Ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, desde aquele primeiro dia que o viu na casa da Nani-sensei._

_- Aquele idiota._

_Rin somente sorriu e continuou a contar._

_

* * *

_Pronto. E agora o silêncio. Será que esses dois eram idiotas? Entrei e sentei no sofá com Kagome, toda hora ia tentando puxar assunto e deixá-los conversar, me excluindo um pouco da conversa, mas eles não conseguiam nem isso, eles não se olhavam e eu percebi que Inuyasha estava com vergonha. Achei na verdade a cena muito fofa, fazia muito tempo que eu não sentia vergonha de Tomoya como no começo, e de Sesshoumaru, tudo muda tão rápido, e aquilo me parecia tão nostálgico.

Sai do sofá de deixei-os sozinhos, eles iam se virar de um jeito ou outro e fui pra o telefone, precisava falar com ele.

Disquei os números tremendo e a cada toque eu estremecia cada vez mais.

_- Alo?_

Como era bom poder ouvir sua voz... Estava em tanto êxtase que até esqueci de falar.

_- Alo? Alo?_

- A-alo, Sesshoumaru, é a Rin...

_- Olá Rin, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Não, por quê?

_- Muito raro você me ligar._

- Ah sim, então... Só queria saber se você vai vir para a festa de ano novo.

_- Hm, eu não pretendo ir._

Que choque, achei que no mínimo ele iria inventar uma desculpa, aquele idiota.

- Por quê?

_- Respeito muito sua mãe, mas queria que outra pessoa me convidasse, ai quem sabe eu_ _iria – riu._

- Idiota! Estou te convidando agora, venha, por favor.

_- Está bem, eu darei uma passada por aí, umas onze horas._

- Ok então, estarei te esperando.

_- Adeus._

- Beijos.

Ele desligou, mas eu fiquei ouvindo os "tu tu's" por algum tempo até que desliguei também e desci cantando. Ao chegar à metade da escada tomei o maior susto de todos e cai rolando o resto da escada. Kagome e Inuyasha se beijando no meu sofá.

- AH!

- Você está bem Rin-chan? – Kagome correu até mim e segurou meu braço.

- E-estou, ai, você também parece muito bem – caçoei.

- Idiota – ficou extremamente vermelha.

Continuamos conversando no sofá por um tempo até que minha mãe chegou e deixei-os sozinhos novamente. O dia passou bem rápido e por volta das sete da noite todos já começavam a chegar.

No meu quarto Kagome e eu nos arrumávamos.

- Bem safadinha você, haha.

- Sai de mim Rin.

- Sei sei.

- Ai como eu estou feliz – se jogou na minha cama – não o via há tanto tempo.

- E soube como aproveitar bem o tempo – ri descaradamente.

- Pare sua boba!

Queria tanto vê-lo que quando eu e Kagome descemos, tive que me distrair com algo. Portanto eu dancei, comi, andei pra lá e pra cá, espiei os dois pombinhos, conversei com praticamente todos da festa e até fui capaz de agüentar minhas tias falando mal de todo o resto da família. Desisti de agüentá-las e fui pegar uma bebida, quando voltei topei com alguém.

- Desculpa! – quando o vi sorri.

- Não foi nada pirralha.

- Fico feliz que veio – abracei-o.

- Cuidado, seu namorado pode não gostar – riu de leve e abraçou-me de volta.

- Idiota, ele está viajando.

- Hm, então quer dizer que você me chamou aqui para pular a cerca? Que feio Rin.

Não pude conter o riso.

- Só fui simpática ok? Você quem pensa esse tipo de malicia.

- Eu? Haha, muito comediante você.

Continuamos conversando, até que de repente ele me olhou com incríveis olhos de malicia.

- Quer dançar pirralha?

Estremeci.

- Quero.

A resposta saiu da minha boca de imediato. Ele pegou na minha mão direita e guiou-me até a pista de dança improvisada que tinha no meio da sala, puxou meu corpo com brutalidade e passou a mão na minha cintura. Olhou-me com um sorriso diferente do usual de canto, e guiava-me na dança como ninguém. Eu não consigo lembrar qual era a música que tocava no fundo porque estava tentando ao máximo me concentrar para não cair ou pisar no pé dele, hihi. Não podia pagar um mico.

Fechei meus olhos e apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele, quase não sentia o chão abaixo de meus pés, sentia somente seu corpo no meu e aproveitava cada segundo, desejava que aquela música nunca acabasse. Mas quando ela acabou e ele me olhou novamente eu não pude conter um grande sorriso.

- Você dança muito bem – elogiei-o.

- Obrigado.

Saímos dali e sentamos em uma mureta ao lado de fora da casa, estava muito barulho lá dentro.

- Sabe que horas são?- olhou-me.

- Não, hehe.

- É quase meia noite, faltam dois minutos.

- Que legal – meus olhos brilhavam e eu olhava para o céu para ver os fogos.

- Não quer entrar e ficar com sua mãe?

- Não, tudo bem, ela nem vai me dar atenção, quero ficar aqui com você.

De repente os fogos começaram, de todas as cores possíveis, de todas as formas possíveis, eles eram mágicos.

- Feliz ano novo – olhei-o e sorri.

- Feliz ano novo.

Aproximou-se e beijou-me na bochecha e eu sorri.

Ser amiga dele não era lá o que eu queria, mas o ter por perto era melhor do que não o ter. Depois da festa, que acabou por volta das quatro da manhã, minha mãe insistiu para que ele dormisse por lá, mas ele recusou. Não sei bem o motivo, e prefiro não saber, porque o que os ouvidos não ouvem o coração não sente [?] haha, ok eu reinventei esse ditado popular, mas é verdade. Ele foi embora e eu não me senti como antes, como se houvesse o perdido, porque agora eu acho que meu sentimento por ele estava estável, estava conformado.

Kagome dormiu comigo em meu quarto, e Inuyasha no quarto de hospedes, mas eu realmente só fui dormir por volta das seis da manhã, porque a Kagome teve que me contar os mínimos detalhes de tudo que havia passado com Inuyasha, cada momento, cada beijo, e eu invejei-a, não porque gostava de Inuyasha, mas porque sei que entre mim e Sesshoumaru aquele beijo na bochecha foi mais do que um grande avanço, foi uma direta de que de agora em diante somos apenas amigos.

Tomoya voltou da viagem cinco dias depois, me perguntou sobre a festa repetidamente, eu contei a verdade, estava ao máximo evitando brigas, ele disse que tudo bem, acho que realmente acreditou quando o disse que naquele 'piquenique' ele havia dito que não aconteceria nada mais entre nós, e quem quase não queria acreditar nisso era eu.

As aulas voltaram depois do feriado e tudo voltou ao normal. Às vezes eu ainda mandava-o um e-mail ou outro, ou ligava para saber como andavam as coisas na faculdade, só que somente isso.

Havia dias em que eu me pegava pensando nele, imaginando se o sentimento que ele tinha por mim havia se dissipado, se havia acabado por completo. Desejava muito perguntá-lo o que ainda sentia, ou se sentia, mas acho que depois de tudo o que já havíamos discutido o melhor a se fazer era deixar isso de lado e simplesmente deixar o curso das coisas como estavam, afinal quem é que agüentaria mais daquilo?

Os dias passaram e Nani e Inuyasha voltaram, os meses se foram vagarosamente, mas as férias finalmente chegaram.

- Amor, Sesshoumaru te ligou.

- Obrigada mãe – sorri.

Corri para o telefone e liguei-o de volta.

- Hey! Você me ligou?

_- Sim, é que você disse que nas férias nos poderíamos sair, porém queria avisá-la de que estou voltando para os Estados Unidos hoje._

- Voltando? Como assim? Não virá mais para cá?

_- Claro que voltarei, tenho que terminar a faculdade, eu vou passar as férias com um antigo amigo de meu pai, ele pediu-me para cuidar da empresa dele nas férias, como um estagio. E eu vou aproveitar a oportunidade._

- Nossa, fico muito feliz. Espero que aproveite muito suas férias quer dizer, longe, bem longe.

_- Preciso ir, até mais Rin, boa férias._

- Pra você também.

Não pude conter o semblante tristonho, mas não reclamei também, afinal não havia nada que eu podia fazer.

Passei o primeiro mês de férias fugindo de Tomoya, ele estava muito grudento, querendo me ver todos os dias, e fazer coisas malucas, eu queria um descanso poxa, as vezes é isso que precisamos nas _férias_.

- Filha.

- Sim mãe? – indaguei ao abrir a geladeira e pegar um pote de gelatina.

- Vamos viajar.

- Que legal mãe! Finalmente, não agüento mais ficar em casa, para onde iremos?

- Vovó Nani.

Estremeci. Estados Unidos e Sesshoumaru. Essas palavras se relacionavam de um modo tentador, elas pareciam tão certas e tão... Provocantes. Tentei dizer não. Tentei reclamar, discutir, insistir que não iria, fugir, qualquer coisa que não insinuasse que eu queria ir, porém foi em vão, meu corpo não se mexeu, minha mente não se propôs a nada, e minha boca ficou imóvel, apenas concordei e vi até onde isso iria.

- Sério?

- Sim, vamos depois de amanhã.

- Nossa, você me avisou bem em cima da hora.

- Pois é. Vá arrumar suas coisas.

- Está bem.

Minha mãe até estranhou que concordei na hora, mas nada disse.

Corri para meu quarto e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas. Parei. Olhei pro telefone e percebi que precisava fazer algumas ligações. Primeiro para Kagome, conversamos por alguns minutos, mas ela disse que sua mãe estava muito doente e que não poderia me acompanhar na viagem, fiquei extremamente triste, mas ela com certeza mais. Ela ainda desejava ver Inuyasha novamente, desejava senti-lo contigo, assim como eu queria Sesshoumaru. Segundo liguei para Tomoya. Hesitei. E finalmente disse que passaria algum tempo com minha avó Nani.

No dia da viagem ele apareceu no aeroporto. Olhou-me com rancor e minha mãe logo percebeu que algo estava errado, nos deixou sozinhos e foi fazer o check-in.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Quase não consigo me despedir de você.

- Sabe que... Nós parecemos dois estranhos assim – afirmei.

- Assim como?

- Assim... Toda vez que eu viajo para lá você fica assim.

- Porque Sesshoumaru está lá.

Gelei.

- É, eu não o verei por lá. Ele está fazendo estagio de administração na empresa do amigo do pai dele e não ficará na casa de Nani.

- Anda sabendo bastante.

- Minha mãe me contou...

- Sei.

- Então acho que isso é adeus não?

- Eu cansei Rin – olhou para o chão.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu simplesmente cansei! Da sua indecisão, de você ficar pra lá e pra cá, você não pode ter os dois, você não pode ter tudo que quer, há limites entende?

- Lógico que entendo.

- Não parece! Você fica indecisa, você me escolhe um dia, e no outro Sesshoumaru, mas você tinha que saber que uma hora eu ia cansar.

- Mas eu nunca...

- Não tente se defender quando você não tem argumentos, isso já deu.

- Não fale assim.

- Você precisa escolher de uma vez por todas.

- Escolher o que pelo amor de deus!

- Quem você realmente ama.

Paralisei e fiquei olhando-o sem reação. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Mais que isso, eu quero a resposta agora.

- Eu não vou escolher entre meu namorado e meu amigo.

- Ele não é só isso pra você.

- É sim.

- Não é. Não me venha com desculpinhas e nem com rodeios, cansei disso tudo, eu tenho uma vida Rin, e ela vai seguir com ou sem você.

- Então eu acho que vai ter que ser sem mim.

Virei e sai andando sem olhar para trás em direção aos guichês, as lágrimas queriam sair, mas estava segurando-as até entrar pelo menos naquele correndo aonde ninguém mais de fora pode nos ver.

- Isso quer dizer que você escolhe ele? – gritou para mim.

- Não, significa apenas que eu não quero ter que escolher – parei, mas não me virei.

- Então o que você quer dizer?

- Que nós chegamos ao fim – respondi sem me virar e continuei andando.

Depois disso não o vi mais, corri para uma cadeira qualquer e chorei sozinha. Minha mãe ao ver-me ver naquele estado não perguntou nada, apenas sentou-se ao meu lado e respeitou meu momento.

* * *

_- Sua culpa não ter dado certo com Tomoya – jogou na cara daquela figura de cabelos prateados ao seu lado._

_- Minha culpa? Você que era apaixonada por mim, haha._

_- Até parece. Você me amava – fingiu pretenciosidade._

_- Ah é? Então vem cá que eu vou te mostrar._

_Agarrou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto, beijou seus lábios carinhosamente e puxou de leve seus cabelos. Ela o olhou com desejo e ele mordeu de leve seu pescoço, logo o olhar que Rin emitiu para ele era de completa malicia, e ele não hesitou._


	9. Confiança

**Confiança**

_Rin adentrou sua casa tranquilamente. Jogou as chaves no chaveiro, e foi tomar um banho relaxante, afinal todos precisam do momento zen de cada dia. Porém aquela tranqüilidade logo foi ao fim._

_- NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCÊ! SAIA DA MINHA PORTA._

_O som da porta sendo praticamente estraçalhada chamou atenção de Rin que correu apenas de toalha para ver o que estava acontecendo._

_- Jesus! O que está havendo?_

_- Desculpe mamãe... – o semblante de Nagisa revelava mais uma briga entre ela e Matt._

_- Tudo bem, eu acho. O que aconteceu?_

_- O de sempre né? – Nagisa jogou-se no sofá e bufou – cansei sabe? – gesticulava – ele passou dos limites dessa vez._

_- Em que sentido querida? _

_- Ele estava praticamente tirando a roupa da Yuka e vem me dizer que não estava me traindo novamente? Poupe-me._

_- Entendo... Vai ver o melhor é terminar mesmo._

_- Aham._

_- Bom, eu vou me trocar._

_Seguindo em direção ao quarto e escolhendo um pijama aleatório não pode privar-se de pensar em Nagisa, ela estava ali na sala vulnerável, deveria ter algo que sua mãe pudesse fazer para acalmá-la. Então se sentou ao lado dela._

_- Que tal se eu continuar contando a história? O que me diz?_

_- Agora não mãe, sei lá, deixa pra outra hora..._

_- Ânimo menina, não podemos nos rebaixar – tentou sorrir, mas Nagisa não a acompanhou._

_- Está bem. Conte-me, quem sabe um pouco de distração melhora meu ânimo..._

_- Então vamos lá! Tomoya havia me seguido até o aeroporto e pediu para escolher, então terminamos, depois disso..._

_- Hey, você não me contou essa parte! – olhou-a indignada._

_- Não contei? Ah sim, contei a seu pai._

_- Atualize-me._

_- Está bem._

_Rin continuou contando, gesticulando sempre até chegar à parte atual._

* * *

Cheguei à casa da minha avó Nani totalmente cansada. Mas não cansada fisicamente, apenas psicologicamente. Tomoya não saia da minha cabeça, mas eu precisava ver Sesshoumaru. Estava decidida a algo. Não conseguiria escolher entre eles assim, primeiro eu veria Sesshoumaru, mas se ele não despertasse em mim algo que Tomoya já não fazia há tempos, eu então deveria escolher o seguro.

- Vovó! – corri e abracei-a – como está?

- Ótima querida, e você?

Conversamos por algum tempo, até eu chegar ao assunto que realmente me interessava.

- Vovó... E Sesshoumaru, como vai? – indaguei como quem não quer nada.

- Muito bem Darling, ele está trabalhando muito com Saburo na empresa, e está indo muito bem, ele voltará para o Japão para o segundo ano da Faculdade.

- Ele... Não está por aqui?

- Não, claro que não, ele está ficando na casa de Saburo, por quê? – olhava-me desconfiada.

- Nada... Nada, só queria cumprimentá-lo – sorri falsamente – Vou guardar minhas coisas.

Corri escadas acima, entrei naquele quarto nostálgico, conseguia ainda sentir o cheiro dele exalando por ali. Era um modo de poder recordá-lo. Joguei minhas malas em cima da cama, tirei algumas roupas de dentro, mas subitamente parei.

Comecei a sentir dentro de mim uma dor que parecia estar adormecida. Cai de leve próxima a cama e chorei. Creio que era isso que eu estava precisando, chorar um pouco, sentir a dor de ter perdido Tomoya, suportar o fato de que ele não me amava mais como antes e de que eu não tinha ideia de quem eu poderia escolher. Imagens dos dois pairavam sobre a minha cabeça, lembranças, dias felizes que passamos juntos. Noites que passei com Sesshoumaru, jantares românticos com Tomoya, etc. Agora eram apenas coisas do passado.

Nos dias seguintes colei em minha avó, passávamos a maior parte dos dias juntas, cozinhando, mexendo no jardim, passeando ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Inuyasha não estava na mansão, tinha ido passar as férias em um acampamento qualquer, o nome é irrelevante. Só que aquela sexta-feira marcou as _minhas _férias.

- Querida, pegue dois ovos para mim na geladeira.

- Claro vovó – eu direcionei-me a geladeira quando a campainha tocou – Eu atendo!

Corri tranquilamente e atendi a porta, meu coração deu um pulo e meus olhos se petrificaram.

- O-olá Sesshoumaru - gaguejei.

- Rin, que bom vê-la – ele sorriu de canto, mas foi um sorriso frouxo nada emocionante como deveria soar. O que realmente me intrigou foi aquela figura feminina que permanecia ao seu lado.

- E essa é...?

- Ah sim, que indelicadeza a minha, essa é Kagura, minha namorada - ela sorriu falsamente pra mim e abraçou forte Sesshoumaru.

Pronto. Foi o bastante para meu chão desmoronar, depois dessas palavras peculiares eu fiquei tão imóvel que mal senti minha avó chegar e pedir para que entrassem. Permaneci ali em frente à porta até que minha avó preocupou-se e achava que eu deveria ir ao médico.

- Não é sério vovó, eu estou bem, só foi um pequeno devaneio, te juro – disfarcei.

Seguimos todos para a cozinha e sentamo-nos à mesa principal para comer algumas panquecas de café da manhã. Tudo correu normalmente, minha avó bajulava Sesshoumaru até o fim e eu me mantive quieta.

- Com certeza Nani-sensei – sorriu – Será que podemos passar alguns dias aqui? Kagura disse que precisava conhecê-la.

- Mas é claro querido! Como não, vou arrumar o quarto de vocês agorinha mesmo, venha Kagura, vou mostrar-lhe a casa – puxou Kagura pelo braço e levou-a embora, exatamente o que eu queria.

- Você está quieta, que milagre é esse? – mirou-me.

- Eu? Ahn, nada. Somente pensativa.

- Pensando em que?

- Nada interessante.

- Ótimo, entretenha-me.

- Muito engraçadinho – ironizei – Então heim, namorada né?

- Pois é.

- Quando a conheceu? – indaguei.

- Há um tempo.

- Trabalha com você?

- Sim.

- Ela vai para o Japão?

- Que isso? Questionário policial? – olhou-me assustado.

- Desculpe-me... – choraminguei.

- Ciúmes dona Rin?

- Claro que não! Que absurdo – exaltei-me.

- E como vai Tomoya?

- Pouco me interessa.

- Uau, que agressividade - tirava sarro.

- Terminamos.

Ele mostrou certo espanto em sua face, mas logo voltou ao semblante indiferente.

- Entendo.

- Fico feliz por você e Kagura – sorri falsamente.

- Claro que fica – ironizou.

Nesse instante as duas voltaram, minha avó acabou levando-os embora para longe de mim, e eu permaneci ali desnorteada.

À noite quando me deitei para dormir ouvi um barulho familiar, era porta de minha varanda se abrindo.

- Você tem noção de que tem uma namorada agora não é mesmo? – fiquei na mesma posição olhando a porta do quarto.

- Claro que tenho, mas o que os olhos não vêm o coração não sente.

- Muito sutil – me virei e olhei-o, era maravilhoso poder admirá-lo novamente – eu... Senti sua falta.

- Eu sei – caçoou.

- Sem graça.

- Eu também senti sua falta.

O silêncio pairou.

- Então, o que o traz aqui? – indaguei depois de alguns instantes.

- Só queria botar o papo em dia.

- Aham, finjo que acredito.

- Eu só... Precisava ver se você está bem.

- Estou ótima – menti.

- Não parece ótima.

- Eu engano bem.

- Não a mim – encarou-me meio que dizendo "Diga-me o que aconteceu".

- Está bem, eu estou um caco, era isso que você queria ouvir?

- Lógico que não – foi aproximando-se de mim e meu corpo estremecia. Sentou-se ao meu lado e abraçou-me – o que aconteceu?

- Eu estava no aeroporto e Tomoya apareceu. Pediu-me para escolher entre você e ele. Um absurdo. Eu apenas optei por não escolher, então acabou – segurava as lágrimas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – acariciou meus cabelos.

Ver aquele outro lado de Sesshoumaru era uma mistura de medo e aconchego. Apenas fechei os olhos e aproveitei o momento, afinal não é todo dia que o Sesshoumaru te consola. Permanecemos ali em silêncio por um tempo indeterminado.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Ela está dormindo com você? – indaguei disfarçadamente e subitamente.

- Rin nós somos adultos, Nani-sensei não nos colocaria em quartos separados.

- Claro... Claro, você tem razão – suspirei um pouco – vocês... Transam?

- Você anda bem curiosa mocinha – caçoou de mim e deu uma risada natural, completamente inusitado.

- Eu? Lógico que não, aff. Mas e ai, não vai me responder?

- Você não tem limites – sorriu – sim Rin, nós transamos.

- Sério? – mostrei-me espantada.

- Lembre-se somos adultos e namorados.

- Mas isso não justifica.

- Ah não? E o que justifica?

- Sei lá.

- Já que seus argumentos e perguntas acabaram eu vou embora ok?

- Fica please!

- Aqui não é como na sua casa – soltou-me bruscamente - e afinal, você é apenas uma criança - saiu varanda afora.

Uma criança? Quem ele pensa que é? Ele não pode simplesmente deduzir isso! Ah ele ia ver. E como ia. Na manhã seguinte eu estava com a mão coçando para dizer-lhes umas poucas e boas, porém por acaso acabei trombando com Kagura no corredor.

- Desculpe!

- Não tem problema – ela me olhou de cima a baixo, como se analisasse a mim – querida.

- Onde está Sesshoumaru? – sorri.

- Pra sua sorte bem longe daqui. Eu sei sobre vocês dois.

- Sabe o que? – fingi não entender.

- Você acha que eu tenho cara de ótaria?

- Bom...

- Não responda. Apenas fique longe dele – saiu andando.

Aqueles dois pareciam ter decidido de uma vez por todas me estressar, mal pude me segurar, minha vontade realmente era de pular no pescoço daquela víbora, porém me contive. Minha avó por mais que não fosse muito com a cara de Kagura a levou para fazer compras, queria mostrar-lhe as redondezas, ou algo que desconheço, pois é o mesmo em todos os lugares. Sesshoumaru por si ficou no escritório, parecia um grande empresário sem tempo para respirar.

Foi nesse momento que tive uma grande ideia. Deixei um pequeno bilhetinho na porta do escritório e fui para meu quarto. Esperei na verdade mais do que imaginava, mas o que eu planejava aconteceu.

Sesshoumaru saiu do escritório e logo viu aquele pequeno pedaço de papel.

- "Meu quarto. Agora. Rin" - leu em voz alta - isso vai ser interessante.

Ele subiu as escadas normalmente, deduziu que não houvesse ninguém em casa e bateu na porta. Por mais incrível que pareça ele bateu na porta. Sempre invadia minha privacidade a hora que bem entendia, porém dessa vez bateu.

- Entre.

Seu espanto foi evidente. Eu estava ali em sua frente usando somente calcinha e sutiã, olhava para o chão um pouco tímida e deixava que a falha luz do sol iluminasse minhas curvas que as roupas escondiam.

- Rin, o que significa isso? – correu em minha direção, tirou sua blusa de frio e enrolou em mim.

- Eu só...

- O que acha que está fazendo? – gritava comigo, seu rosto estava furioso.

- Desculpe – choraminguei – eu só queria provar pra você que eu não sou uma criança! – exaltei-me também.

- Assim que você quer provar? Está sendo ridícula – seu rosto permanecia tão colado ao meu que sua respiração se misturava com a minha.

Não me contive. Não teria como. Eu aposto que qualquer um não se agüentaria e comigo não foi diferente. Virei para poder vê-lo e beijei-o. No começo ele resistiu, mas logo se entregou aquele beijo que eu sei que ele também desejava. Em meio a tantos outros beijos que se seguiram a blusa de frio de Sesshoumaru caiu no chão e meu corpo seminu estava colado ao seu.

* * *

_- Pois é Nagisa, pulando essa parte, após esse dia..._

_- Nãããão! Nem pensar. Você não vai fazer isso comigo. Me conta, você perde? – seus olhos brilhavam._

_- Digamos que..._

_- Não me enrole mãe._

_- Está bem, é esse o dia._

_- Então eu quero mínimos detalhes, não fuja, se não eu pergunto pro papai, tenho certeza de que ele me contará._

_- Ok, não da pra fugir de você – revirou os olhos – continuarei.

* * *

_

Foram diversas caricias, seguidas de confissões. Inclinou meu corpo levemente e deitou-me na cama, meu corpo estremecia e cada pêlo meu arrepiava-se, minhas pernas tremiam _e_ temiam do que estava por vir.

- Sesshy...

_- Não me chame assim pirralha – sussurrou ao meu ouvido._

Assim que eu estava deitada ele subiu por cima de mim e arrancou sua camisa fora, revelando um abdômen magnífico, eu estava perdida nele por inteiro que mal pude perceber quando ele também tirou suas calças, sendo assim sua cueca revelou o que ele queria tanto quanto eu. Logo eu me assustei, nós realmente estávamos ali e o nervosismo tomava conta do meu corpo. E se eu não conseguisse agradá-lo? E se doesse por eu estar tão nervosa? Eram tantas indagações que invadiam minha mente que decidi desistir.

- Sesshy eu... Estou com cólica – desviei-me e tentei sair de baixo dele.

- O que? – parou de beijar meu pescoço e espantou-se – você está falando sério?

- Claro! – eu buscava desesperadamente sair.

- Rin – ele tentava me acalmar – Rin! Olhe pra mim, acalme-se, você não confia em mim?

Taí. Eu confiava, é claro, mas... E o medo? E o desespero? E a vergonha? Eu enfiava onde?

- Claro que eu confio – mirava-o.

- Então relaxe...

* * *

_- Acho que já está muito bom pra você._

_- Não! Nossa não faça isso comigo, até eu estou toda arrepiada._

_- Engraçadinha, mas pararei por aqui. Vou pensar se te conto o resto – beijou a testa da filha – anime-se. Eu amo você – e saiu andando em direção ao quarto._

_- Obrigada viu manhê! – gritou – me deixou aqui na vontade._


	10. Sexo

**Sexo**

_- Não pense em fugir de mim! – alertou Nagisa ao adentrar a lavanderia e prender Rin na mesma._

_- Oh. Dessa vez não tenho escapatória – riu baixinho._

_- Pois é, você me deve uma história __caliente._

_As duas riram em voz alta agora, e se miraram. _

_- Está bem, eu preciso terminar essas roupas hoje, então se acomode em algum lugar, vai levar um tempo._

_- Ok._

_Nagisa olhou em volta e se deparou com uma pilha de roupas bem confortável, ali mesmo sentou, relaxou, suspirou e enviou a mãe um olhar de continuação._

_

* * *

_

Relaxei. Ou pelo menos tentei, mas creio que não tive muito sucesso. Cada nervo do meu sistema nervoso enviava correntes elétricas por meu corpo, que por sua vez arrepiava cada pêlo de meu ser a cada toque e eu sentia que a qualquer momento iria enlouquecer. Senti seu corpo quente por cima do meu e percebi: não haveria escapatória.

- Mas... Se você não quiser mesmo Rin, obviamente não lhe forçarei a nada, você sabe disso – seus olhos agora mostravam uma feição de Sesshoumaru que eu particularmente nunca havia visto. Ele estava... Envergonhado.

- Sesshy – levantei-me lentamente somente a ponto de ficar sentada e olhei-o de cima a baixo. Apoiei minhas costas na dura e fria cabeceira da cama e fitei-o novamente – eu quero. Sério. Não me imagino perdendo com outra pessoa que não seja você. É só que...

- É só que o que?

- É só que como você sabe para toda garota é especial.

- E então eu não sou especial? – mirou-me com uma feição de deboche misturada com descontração.

- Claro que é – minha voz saiu em um tom desesperado de explicação – mas... E Kagura?

- Tenho certeza de que vai preferir não ficar sabendo disso.

- É claro, só estou dizendo...

Minha voz cessou e minha audição ficou extremamente apurada. Ouvi vozes. Não quaisquer vozes, ouvi Kagura e Nani-sensei. Meu corpo sem meu comando se levantou rapidamente, procurou pelo quarto qualquer coisa inútil que pudesse servir de roupa e tentou arrancar Sesshoumaru da cama.

- Saia! Saia! – empurrava-o para fora.

- Calma Rin, venha aqui.

Ao seu toque quente em minha mão estremeci. Ele me puxou até o closet e o trancou. A escuridão ali presente impossibilitou a minha visão, mas aparentemente não a de Sesshoumaru, que logo em seguida beijou-me.

Os beijos que seguiram esse primeiro fizeram meu mundo começar a girar. Era como se eu tivesse que implorar para que ele parasse, pois eu queria descer. Eu podia ouvir as duas procurando-me, e procurando Sesshoumaru também, mas não ligamos, elas nunca nos achariam ali.

Com seus lábios aquela figura que se mantinha em minha frente foi descendo por meu pescoço arrepiado, puxou-me bruscamente para um canto, jogou-se em cima de um amontoado de roupa que residia no chão e sentou-me em seu colo. Minha franja insistia em nos atrapalhar, mas o cabelo de Sesshoumaru também não cooperava. Sem perder tempo algum Sesshy arrancou meu sutiã fora e eu senti meu corpo inteiro quente. Sabia com certeza que estava vermelha, porém não era possível enxergar. A escuridão de certo modo ajudou para que minha vergonha não se acomodasse, afinal ele não veria meus medos expressos em minhas feições.

Foi tudo muito novo e muito estranho para mim. Senti seus lábios acariciarem meus seios, mas na verdade fizeram cócegas. Ri baixinho e Sesshy percebeu.

_- Acha isso engraçado pirralha? – sussurrou ao meu ouvido._

_- Claro que não – retruquei._

Decidi tomar rédea da situação. Mordi levemente o pescoço de Sesshy e segui pelo seu peitoral já despido, sai de seu colo lentamente acompanhando cada passo da minha língua por seu corpo. Ao chegar à parte intima desejada despi-a rapidamente. Meu espanto deveria ter sido muito evidente, pois Sesshoumaru gargalhou.

_- O que acha Rin?_

_- Cale a boca._

Ainda sussurrávamos e eu me divertia com aquela situação. Enquanto eu ainda permanecia ali parada Sesshy me puxou para cima novamente e eu senti seu membro roçar em mim repetidas vezes. De súbito ele tirou-me do seu colo, levantou-se e abriu a porta do closet. Gelei.

_- O que está fazendo Sesshoumaru seu idiota? – tentava sussurrar o mínimo possível para que realmente só ele pudesse me ouvir._

_- Espere._

Alguns milésimos de segundos depois ele voltou, fechou a porta novamente, permaneceu, creio eu, que um minuto em pé e eu pude ouvir um som de plástico rasgando.

_- O que está fazendo?_

_- Tentando evitar ser pai._

Confesso que ri discretamente com o comentário. Ele voltou para o montinho de roupas, sentou-me novamente em seu colo e com a ponta do seu dedo indicador foi contornando a borda da minha calcinha, cada vez abaixando-a mais e mais até que ela voasse por algum lugar daquelas minúsculas quatro paredes. Estremeci por completo. Eu estava ali, num closet escuro com o homem que eu amava, escondendo-me de minha avó e a namorada desse homem, prestes a perder toda a inocência que eu ainda possuía, porém acima de tudo isso eu estava feliz, estava... Completa. Realizada. Não havia arrependimentos ou qualquer outro sentimento ruim, apenas adrenalina e excitação. E enquanto eu tinha esse breve devaneio em hora indevida Sesshoumaru retomou a rédea da situação, com uma força tremenda e inexplicável levantou-me e lentamente penetrou-me. A primeira sensação não foi exatamente de dor, foi algo mais como... Desconforto. Um tremendo e incômodo desconforto.

_- Você está bem pirralha? – mesmo sempre com um semblante sério pude perceber o tom de preocupação em sua voz._

_- Eu... Estou._

_- Não foi muito convincente, está doendo?_

_- Não, apenas... Incomodando._

Ele tentou mudar de posição. Não fez tanta diferença. Então tentou novamente e assim achou um jeito que não fosse tão ruim para mim. Eu podia sentir todo meu corpo esquentar, o suor que corria pela minha pele e minha respiração descompassada e irregular. Assim que conseguiu me deixar mais à vontade começaram os movimentos contínuos dentro de mim, cada vez mais sentia ele dentro e fora de mim. Dentro e fora de mim. Que estranho. Eu me sentia exatamente como naqueles filmes românticos onde costumam dizer que ao fazer amor as pessoas se fundem em uma só. Agora sim poderia dizer que sei o que isso significa. Sentindo aqueles movimentos inclinei minha cabeça para trás e tentava não gemer alto. Porém os gemidos eram quase incontroláveis, os sons saiam de mim involuntariamente, eu não podia evitar, quando já sentia meu corpo chegando à exaustão apoiei minha cabeça no ombro de Sesshy e com minhas unhas arranhei levemente suas costas para provocá-lo. Percebi que ele riu. Continuamos ali por muito tempo, ou pelo menos para mim pareceu muito, os minutos pareciam horas, e eu na verdade até gostava disso, porque geralmente era ao contrário, o tempo com ele voava. Quando Sesshoumaru estava prestes a chegar ao clímax ele gemeu. Eu ri. Alto.

_- Do que está rindo?- sua voz saia falha, tentava acompanhar o ritmo da sua respiração ofegante _

_- Nada – sorri._

– _Psiiu – tampou minha boca devagar - vão te ouvir sua besta._

E então segundos depois ele gozou. Soltou um gemido alto, seu corpo transmitiu para mim toda a energia e eu o senti estremecer, da cabeça aos pés, logo me soltou e suspirou fundo. Ficou ali me abraçando por uns minutos até que a sua e a minha respiração pudessem voltar ao ritmo normal.

Após algum tempo parados ele começou a afagar meus cabelos, deu um leve beijo em minha testa e fechou os olhos. Eu o senti fazendo isso.

_- Preciso pensar em alguma mentira esperta e um método para fugir de seu quarto – sorriu com deboche._

_- Pela varanda, e invente que foi ver as orquídeas florescerem, está na época._

_- Não. Essa desculpa é muito gay._

Ambos rimos, afinal foi um comentário hilário. Ficamos mais algum tempo ali até tomarmos vergonha na cara levantar e vestir nossas roupas.

- Eu preciso ir Rin. Se der, mais tarde eu passo aqui. – saiu do closet e logo em seguida varanda afora.

Senti que foi uma despedida meio seca, sem graça, mas admito que não liguei. O restinho daquele dia eu fiquei presa em lembranças da tarde mais louca da minha vida.

À noite jantei calada enquanto Kagura tagarelava sobre o dia maravilhoso que ela passou com a minha avó. Não provoquei, não tentei intervir, apenas comi e subi. Não que eu estivesse triste ou algo do tipo eu apenas estava... Em transe.

No meio da noite, enquanto eu tentava sem sucesso dormir ouvi um 'Click' familiar, me virei e mirei-o.

- Sabia que era você.

- Sabia nada – dirigiu-se até a minha cama, pegou um livro qualquer que jazia em minha mesinha de canto e folheou-o sem prestar atenção.

- Veio para uma segunda dose? – ri com meu próprio comentário.

- Que sem graça. Não, eu vim para te informar que Tomoya ligou.

- Você veio no meio da noite só pra me informar isso? – fiz cara de incrédula.

- Não – sorriu de canto – mas achei que fosse uma boa desculpa.

- E então?

- Terminei com Kagura.

O silêncio jazeu entre nós.

- Hm... Sério? – tentei soar o mais indiferente possível.

- Sério, é melhor não continuar numa mentira.

- Ela já foi embora?

- Não, ela vai pela manhã, eu acabei de terminar com ela.

- Ela ficou triste? – tentei esconder minha felicidade, mas ele percebeu rapidamente.

- Não seja má – riu murchamente – ela ficou chateada.

Eu sentia aquela vontade imensa de agarrá-lo agora fluindo por minhas veias, mas me controlei.

- Você por outro lado parece meio... Aéreo.

- Rin, tenha dó, eu acabei um relacionamento.

- Que não parecia um.

- Se você vai começar, eu vou embora. Tenho mesmo que acordar cedo.

- Você não vai dormir com ela não é?

- Como se não tivessem mais dez quartos nessa casa. Pare com suas criancices.

- Ta bem, ta bem – Cedi – quer... Ficar por aqui? – sorri discretamente.

- Por mais que eu queira, não acho que é uma boa ideia.

- Ah qualé sesshy, fica – brilhos nos olhos.

- Não – se aproximou sem pressa e beijou suavemente minha testa – Boa noite, pirralha.

Saiu. Eu não compreendi muito bem, mas não podia exigir nada dele, era um momento delicado, e o dia seguinte seria agitado, imaginei. Quando levantei pela manhã foi aos gritos.

_- Eu sei que você tem um caso com aquela nanica!_

Só podia ouvir Kagura e imaginei que Sesshoumaru não fosse gritar, ele na verdade odiava gritos.

_- Não falar assim? Calar-me? Vem aqui me calar! Seu pouca merda. Você acha que pode me descartar assim quando você tem vontade? Aham, vai achando._

Logo os gritos foram ficando muito longe para serem compreendidos, sai correndo escadas abaixo e vi minha avó horrorizada.

- Sesshoumaru? – ela mirava-o de olhos arregalados.

- Perdão Nani, eu me arrependo muito que você tenha que ver isso.

- Bom, ela parecia normal - sorriu de canto, tentando descontrair o momento.

- Só parecia – ele percebeu e acompanhou-a.

- Rin, querida, vamos tomar café.

- Claro vovó – mirei-o esperando uma explicação, mas ele só andou em direção da cozinha, ignorando-me.

* * *

_- Que raro, você não fez nenhum comentário – Sorriu enquanto terminava de dobrar umas roupas que tinha tirado do varal._

_- Pois é mãe, mas é que essa história prendeu-me. E Kagura?_

_- Ela era uma louca de pedra – riu alto._

_- Percebe-se, mas e o que acontece com ela?_

_- Não consigo me lembrar exatamente – olhou para um ponto fixo, pensativa._

_- Mas é que... – antes de terminar Nagisa puxou o novo celular do bolso._

_- Ainda não acredito que seu pai caiu naquela história de que o seu celular tinha caído e quebrado. E ainda por cima comprou outro._

_- Vai ver ele é mais ingênuo do que você pensa mãe – riu alto – Minhas amigas precisam de mim mãe, preciso ir, depois terminamos._

_- É, é agora quem me deixa é você._

_- Não seja assim, te vejo mais tarde – beijou a bochecha da mãe rapidamente e saiu._


	11. Medo

**Medo**

_- Vamos Nagisa! Vai ser uma longa viagem e temos que sair cedo! – gritava Rin do andar de baixo._

_- Estou indo, estou indo._

_Quase sem fôlego Nagisa desce as escadas com várias malas nas mãos, sua vestimenta revelava que não sentia frio naquela gélida manhã de sábado._

_- Onde você pensa que vai assim? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, sua sobrancelha esquerda demonstrava incredibilidade no que Nagisa estava usando._

_- Ué pra praia!_

_- Nagisa, minha filha, são seis horas da manhã, as ruas estão domadas de neblina e está um frio horrendo. Vá se trocar, e pelo amor de Deus seja rápida – pediu Rin desejando paciência._

_Batendo os pés ela subiu, trocou-se totalmente contra a sua vontade, adentrou o carro e rapidamente colocou os fones de ouvido._

_-Filha, por favor, estamos indo pra praia em família é mesmo necessário essas coisinhas?_

_- É sim, prefiro "essas coisinhas" - abriu aspas no ar com os dedos e sua voz demonstrava um tom desdenhoso - a ouvir as músicas que vocês dois gostam, eca. Ainda por cima me arrasta pra praia, me deixando longe do Matt..._

_- Matt? Ainda esse cafajeste? Não haviam terminado?- assustou-se Rin ao ouvir tal nome._

_- Voltamos... – disse quase que num sussurro não prestando muita atenção no que dizia sua mãe, uma pequena plantação ali fora no frio e chuva parecia mais interessante._

_- Você vai sofrer..._

_Sesshoumaru ouvia a discussão em silêncio, não se atreveria a intervir._

_- Ta bom senhora sabe tudo; agora que já deu sua opinião, adeus – recolocou os fones._

_Por alguns longos minutos o silêncio tomou conta do carro, apenas podia-se ver os vidros embaçados._

_- Nagisa..._

_Ela não ouvira, apenas balançava a cabeça com os olhos fechados._

_- Nagisa! – cutucou o braço da filha._

_- Que foi! – tirou um lado do fone._

_- Vamos conversar, que tal se eu continuar contando-lhe a história?_

_- Falta muito pra chegar à praia?_

_- Sim._

_- Ta né. Tanto faz._

* * *

Eu fui até o escritório e bati.

- Entre.

Abri devagar a porta e adentrei uma sala totalmente de madeira, com uma gigantesca mesa e vários papéis que cobriam-na.

- Um momento Rin – disse Sesshoumaru segurando o telefone com uma mão e a outra anotando algo – _Está bem senhor Nakashima, qualquer problema contate-me. Adeus._

Desligou o aparelho e fitou-me.

- Diga Rin.

- Hm... Eu vim te perguntar alguma coisa, mas esqueci – sorri com cara de boba.

- Aham, quando lembrar volte. Adeus – disse sem olhar-me, apenas ia de papel a papel como se estivesse procurando algo.

- Nossa, não precisava ser tão gentil – ironizou e sussurrou – _idiota._

- Hey. Eu ouvi isso!

- Espero que tenha ouvido mesmo – fez careta – eu vim só perguntar uma coisa.

- Eu sei – suspirou e tirou seus óculos de leitura – perdoe-me, estou atolado de coisas da empresa e acabei me estressando. Diga-me o que ia perguntar?

- Eu... – coçou a cabeça tentando lembrar – Ah sim, o que Tomoya disse?

- Tomoya?

- É, você havia dito que ele ligou.

- Ah, que estaria chegando hoje pela tarde.

- Chegando onde? – demonstrei espanto.

- Aqui, pelo menos foi o que disse.

- Que horas? – tentava me controlar.

- Umas quatro – puxou a manga da blusa e mirou para o relógio de pulso – que são exatamente agora.

- Preciso ir. Tchau!

Sai correndo, desci as escadas numa pressa inigualável e assim que pisei no último degrau a campainha tocou. Tomei um pequeno susto e fiquei parada olhando para a porta ali fechada. Após alguns segundos minha avó apareceu.

- Rin querida, atenda a porta.

- Está bem... – hesitando um pouco abri, quando vi o rosto de Tomoya senti uma sensação estranha percorrer meu corpo – Tomoya.

- Você é Tomoya? Finalmente vou te conhecer – disse minha avó com uma voz acolhedora e abraçou-lhe – entre, entre, venha te mostrarei a casa, quer um quarto para ficar? Acabei de fazer pipoca doce você irá adorar!

Ela encheu-lhe com um turbilhão de informações que ele só conseguiu sorrir e aceitar o que ela estava dizendo, ao ser arrastado ele olhou para trás e olhou no fundo de meus olhos, foi como se ele sorrisse para mim com o olhar. Não compreendi porque ele estava aqui e precisava falar com ele, depois de uns minutos da sua chegada encontrei minha avó na cozinha e perguntei-lhe.

- Cadê o Tomoya avó?

- Está lá em cima arrumando suas coisas, ele não é adorável? Tão educadinho.

- Claro – ri falsamente – licença.

Subi e ao ver a luz de um dos quartos acessa fiquei parada e apoiada no canto da porta.

- Olá... – disse quase num sussurro.

- Hey... – veio em minha direção e eu afastei-o com a palma da minha mão.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Nossa! Não está feliz em me ver?

- Hm... Tomoya.

- Olha – sentou-se na cama e suspirou – naquele dia do aeroporto eu estava exaltado, você também e tudo ocorreu tão rápido e de um jeito horrível, vim te ver e conversar sobre isso.

- Você não precisava ter vindo, você podia ter ligado.

- Uau, não queria tanto assim me ver?

- Não é isso, e você sabe... É só que...

Ao longe ouvi uma voz.

- Rin Nani-sensei disse que estaria aqui e... – Sesshoumaru veio em minha direção e ao ver Tomoya dentro do quarto parou – Olá Tomoya – voltou-se a mim e disse – Onde está aquele caderno que você tava mexendo esses dias?

- Hm... Na estante da biblioteca – disse bem baixinho e sentindo que viria uma briga.

- Obrigada – saiu sem dizer mais nada.

- Legal. Pelo o que eu me lembro, você disse pra mim que ele não ia ficar aqui – voltou para o guarda roupa e começou a colocar tudo de volta na mala.

- Tomoya o que vai fazer? Huh? Voltar pro Japão agora?

- Eu vim aqui de idiota – apontava o dedo indicador na minha direção - tentar consertar as coisas, tentar novamente!

- Consertar o que estava quebrado há muito tempo?

- Fala logo! – exclamou um pouco baixo.

- O que?

- Diz que nunca me amou.

- Eu amei. E amei muito, mas...

- Isso não foi suficiente, não pra você. Você sempre queria mais e mais do que eu não poderia te dar.

- Você sempre diz isso, sempre acha isso, mas nunca tentou realmente me dar o que eu queria.

- O que? Se teve alguém que mais lutou nessa relação fui eu! De otário te perdoei, corri atrás de você, fiz tudo por você e ainda assim não consegui satisfazê-la – gritava – Me diz Rin pelo amor de deus o que você tanto queria?

- Eu...

- É, como sempre você não tem argumentos porque você mesmo não sabe o que quer, e eu não vou ficar aqui esperando sempre por você. Uma hora isso tinha que acabar, não se preocupe, amanhã pela manhã já não estarei mais aqui, na verdade tudo isso foi um erro.

- Quer saber? – gritei, agora havia me exaltado por completo – vai! Vai embora, eu cansei do seu lenga lenga, uma hora você é normal, na outra é um paranóico, chega! Acabou e... Eu não quero mais te ver.

Sai dali para o meu quarto sem chorar, apenas com um nó na garganta.

_- Espero que encontre o que tanto procura – sussurrou para si mesmo._

Acordei hesitante no dia seguinte, fui até o corredor na ponta dos pés e a porta do quarto em que Tomoya havia dormido estava entreaberta. Empurrei-a devagarzinho e quando a abri por completo nada havia ali. Desci as escadas sem muita animação me dirigi à cozinha onde Nani-sensei cozinhava algo.

- Onde está Tomoya?

- Foi embora pela manhã – seu semblante revelava-se tristonho – o que houve?

- Já não dava mais avó.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Aquela frase atravessou meu ser ali paralisado, ela fazia tanto sentido porque eu não tinha nem idéia do que estava fazendo, na verdade, há muito tempo que isso já não era de meu conhecimento. Tomamos café calados, eu, Nani e Sesshoumaru.

- Rin, depois venha ao escritório, queria mostrar-lhe algo – disse indiferente.

- Claro – respondi inocentemente.

Minha avó não desconfiava de mim e Sesshoumaru, ou pelo menos eu não desconfiava de que ela desconfiava e... Ok. Muito complicado. Haha, ela não sabia. Cheguei ao escritório, entrei sem bater mesmo, não tava ligando se ele ia gostar ou não e sentei em um sofá que ficava a direita da mesa dele.

- Queria falar comigo? – disse sem atenção enquanto brincava com um enfeite em cima da mesinha de canto.

- Sim, Tomoya... – ele se distraiu ao me ver brincar – Pare com isso Rin, presta atenção.

- Foi mal, estressado – ri.

- Eu ia perguntar porque Tomoya foi embora tão rápido – sorriu de canto.

- Haha – ironizei – o de sempre, brigamos, parece que não conseguimos ficar no mesmo cômodo sem discutir, e então ele se foi. Na verdade foi mesmo um erro ele ter vindo.

- Entendo.

- E agora Sesshy?

- Não me chame assim – revirou os olhos.

- É sério.

- Você vai voltar para o Japão logo mais, eu vou voltar também para a faculdade. Você vai ter que se afastar dele, o que eu creio que vai ser difícil já que moram perto.

- Eu não queria perder a amizade dele – saiu num tom tristonho.

- Não podemos ter tudo Rin.

- É, é, eu sei, todo mundo vive me dizendo isso – bufei.

- Bom, eu preciso continuar trabalhando aqui.

- Ok, quem sabe mais tarde a porta da minha varanda esteja aberta... Sem querer – ri e sai do escritório.

Dito e feito pela noite ele veio para meu quarto, discreto, como quem não quer nada, entrou pela varanda, cerrou-a devagar já que um vento frio soprava lá fora.

- Sabia que você viria.

- Sabia nada – aproximou-se e beijou-me.

Um pouco menos nervosa dessa vez nós aproveitamos muito bem a noite.

* * *

_- Rin! – exclamou Sesshoumaru revirando os olhos._

_- O que?_

_- Você não devia contar a ela essas partes._

_- Pai! Já estou bem grandinha ok? – repreendeu Nagisa._

_- Não o suficiente._

_- Ah ta. Até parece – riu._

_- Continuando..._

* * *

Esses encontros às escondidas continuaram sucessivamente, não só no meio da noite com a varanda aberta, mas digamos que... Nós conhecemos BEM a casa de Nani-sensei. Toda a casa... Ao chegar próxima a semana que teria que voltar para o Japão, uma coisa estava me incomodando. Vi que Nani estava no andar de cima arrumando o armário de toalhas, puxei o braço de Sesshoumaru e levei-o para o quintal.

- Rin? Que isso?

- Precisamos conversar – recuperava o fôlego.

- O que aconteceu? – mirava-me com um semblante preocupado.

- Eu to atrasada.

- Pra ir onde?

- Mas é um lerdo. Depois dizem que você é o mais inteligente da sala – revirei os olhos – minha menstruação está atrasada – mirava-o como que esperando que ele tivesse a resposta para esse grande problema.

- O que? Impossível, sempre nos prevenimos.

- É, mas, você lembra aquele dia na piscina? – meu rosto ficava quente nesse momento, vermelho de vergonha.

- Lembro... – riu discretamente – mas ainda sim não foi dentro.

- Bom de qualquer maneira pode ter acontecido. O que eu vou fazer Sesshy? Eu não posso ter um filho – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e rapidamente elas escorrem sobre meu rosto quente, sesshoumaru envolveu-me em seus braços.

_- Calma Rin, nós daremos um jeito – sussurrou em meu ouvido._

* * *

_- Meu deus! Era eu?- indagou Nagisa com um grande sorriso._

_- Viu Rin? É por isso que ela fica de recuperação em matemática na escola._

_- Ta bem, ta bem, pêra ai vocês dois, eu preciso abastecer o carro, daqui a pouco eu conto o resto – desceu do carro em direção ao atendente do posto._


End file.
